My Best friends Sister
by emiily15
Summary: James Potter has a twin sister, Emma and recently she has caught the handsome Sirius' eye. How well will that go?
1. prologue

**_this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. i'm also not the best writer but hopefully i'll improve. J.K Rowling owns pretty much everything you see. _**

It was the morning the students of Hogwarts would make their way towards platform 9 and 1/3. It was an exceptionally bright day. Remus and Peter had spent the night in Potter mansion with James and Sirius. As they would make their way to kings cross together.

"Hey prongs?" Sirius lifted his head slightly off the couch he was sprawled across. James was sitting on an arm chair with his long legs resting on a coffee table while Peter sat on the floor. Remus was settled on the seat beside James with his nose in a book as usual

"Yes padfoot?" James said lazily wonder what weird question he had come up with this time.

"Can I go out with your sister?" James nearly fell out of his seat. Remus peered over his book with a strange look on his face.

"What!" James said rather sharper than he meant.

"I want to ask your sister on a date and then find a nice broom closet to snog in."

At this Remus put his book down and began to listen to the conversation.

"Sirius shut up talking about snogging my sister before I punch you in the face."

"But why Prongsie if we get married we will actually be brothers and..." James jumped out of his chair.

"Wow, it's gone from snogging to marriage in the space of 5 second." Remus and Peter could be heard chuckling in the background. "This isn't funny guys." James seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Seriously, can I ask her out?" Sirius was getting frustrated too by the lack of trust his best mate had for him.

"Ask who out?" with their intense discussion no one seemed to notice Emma potter walk in. she was still in her pyjamas which consisted of a string top and basketball shorts, which one of her best friends had bought her. She had her long, brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Why you love." Was Sirius winked.

Emma took a few seconds to think about what he said before bursting out laughing. "Fat chance, but nice try Sirius." Sirius' ego was a little bruised at this but just a little

"James I was just wondering have you seen my Gryffindor hoodie." Emma asked her older brother by 3 minutes which he never let her forget.

"no. didn't you lose it last year, when we were in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh ye I forgot." Emma said as she laughed out of the room to finish packing. She didn't know why but she always left things to the last minute.

When she had left James resumed his position on the arm chair before he spoke. "I take back what I said before."

"What really." Sirius said excitedly.

"Ye knock yourself out." He sniggered

"You better not be messing with me prongs."

"I'm not I promise but by her reaction I have a better chance getting Lily Evans to go on a date with me than you have of getting my sister to even hold hands with you." He laughed. Remus and Peter joined in the laughter while Sirius frowned at them all.

"James, Sirius go get your trunks we are going in a minute." Mrs Potter shouted from the kitchen. The two tall boys, both 6 ft 2, raced up the stairs to the room they shared since Sirius moved in with them this summer.

"James I really do like her."

"Sirius I just don't want my sister getting hurt when you really like someone else."

"James, I'm asking her out on a date not to marry me."

"That's not what you were saying earlier." They both laughed at this and carried their trunks down stairs to a waiting Mr and Mrs Potter, Remus and Peter.

"Shit, I left my wand on my bed." Sirius shouted

"Sirius Black don't use that language under my roof!" Mrs Potter shouted to the back or Sirius as he ran up the stairs. He quickly grabbed his wand off his bed and made his way back to the others waiting in the hall.

He was about to walk down the stairs when he noticed Emma struggling with her trunk. She was trying and failing to drag the trunk onto its wheels.

"What some help there love?" he asked in a teasing way.

"No! I can manage." Emma was a stubborn girl.

Sirius ignored her response and picked up the trunk effortlessly and carried it down stairs. Emma came storming down the stairs after him shouting. "I'm not a damsel in distress waiting for a knight in shining armour to save me."

"Emma I carried your trunk down the stairs, I didn't save you from a dragon. The usual response to an act of kindness is thank you or I owe you." he raised an eyebrow

"Thank you." She said though gritted teeth.

"Do you know what, I think I prefer I owe you." He half smiled. Emma wasn't in the mood to fight so decided to take Sirius on in his playful banter.

"Oh and what is it I would owe you?" her tone of voice completely changing as she took a step closer

"I'll decide later love." Was all he said before they exited the door to make their way to platform nine and three quarters.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i will try update asap and please review i would really like to hear what you think._


	2. Get a Grip

**_Thank you to IrisstoneHPfan for being the first reviewer._**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I arrived at the Hogwarts Express with half an hour to spare. My dad had to go to work so my mum brought us this year and the reason we were early was due to the fact she worries if we are not on time so before we left there was a lot of panicking. In the end James decided it would be better to be early than to have mum worry. The platform was much quieter. There was only 40 odd students waiting around, talking to friends, double cheeking they had everything. Even one student was doing summer homework they forgot to do. The train doors wouldn't open until 15 more minutes. I wonder if Lily, Hestia or Alice is here yet. Lily, Hestia and Alice are my best friends. We met the first day of school when I sat beside Lily to apologise for my brothers constant staring. (He was in love with her the moment he met her, which I find kind of weird considering he is my brother and she is my best friend.) We are also all in the same dorm. This helped blossom our lovely friendship.

We all decided to just sit down and wait for the train doors to open. I began reading my magazine _which broomstick?_. I think it's time I bought a new one, I've had mine for over 5 years. "Hey James will I get the new nimbus or the new cleansweep?" I ask without looking up from my magazine.

"Definitely the nimbus. We are so going to win the quidditch cup again." He answered and he was probably right to. We had only lost one player this year, Jake Cooper. He was our old captain. He was a chaser he was super fit and i had had a crush on him since forever but he had a girlfriend. James will be our new captain. James is a chaser along with Neil McCall, Sirius and Jordan Panlly are beaters, our keeper is David Panlly (brother of Jordan) and I am a seeker. We had the best team last year and this year hopefully nothing has changed. James, Sirius and I were talking strategies and all the other house teams have at least lost two or three players each which gives us an advantage as they will have to train new members.

"Emma." I hear someone scream. I shake myself out of my thoughts about quidditch as I look you and see Alice running towards me. Her blonde hair is swept from side to side as she navigates though the now busy platform. When she finally reaches me she pulls me into a rib crunching hug. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in like two weeks."

"I missed you too." I laughed. "How have you been since two weeks ago?"

"I've been great but Guess what?"

"what." I ask knowing she is about to burst if she doesn't tell me soon.

"Frank just asked me to be his girlfriend." She beamed.

"That's great news. Have you told Lily or Hestia yet?"

"I'm going to tell them now. Why is Sirius black staring at you?" I really don't like the _what aren't you telling me look_ she is giving me right now so I just reply. "It's a long story (lie) I'll tell you later. Go find us a compartment while I put my trunk in the carriage and you can tell me all about frank."

I put my trunk on the train and go looking for Alice when I'm corner by James. "I've got a plan and it involves you. You are going to go sit with your friends and then invite us to sit with you when we walk by."

Of course I'm going to sit with my friends where else does he expect me to sit? "Is this some clever plan to sit with lily? And before you answer that please tell me you see the fault in the plan?"

"Yes and what fault would that be?" He asks. Clearly not see that Lily will be in the prefect's cabin for half the journey with Remus.

"Doesn't matter." I smirk to myself

After walk down the train for 5 minutes. James stops suddenly. I being as clumsy as I am walk straight into him and fall backwards. Luckily someone catches me and I don't fall on my ass but unluckily it's Sirius who catches me. "I knew one day you would fall into my arms I just didn't think it would be this soon." He says dramatically. And me being as witty as I am.

"Oh Sirius I knew you would catch me when I fall maybe you really are my knight in shining armour." I blink rapidly for effect.

He just raises and eyebrow "really." He says half unsure

"No you idiot." I punch him playfully in the arm. "James why did you stop so quickly?" but he didn't need to answer and he didn't. Lily Evans was standing down the other end of the train talking to a nervous looking first year. He doesn't look like he is about to move anytime soon so I might as well just skip him and continue looking for Alice. I only had to walk two steps when I found Alice and Hestia sitting beside each other in a compartment. "Hey Hestia." I walk in and give my other best friend a hug.

"We saved you a seat beside the window." This is why we were friends because they knew I liked the seat beside the window. Just as I was about to ask Alice about Frank, James, Sirius and Peter stroll in. "Can we sit in here there is no were else free." James asks not even trusting me to do my part right well I suppose I never really agreed to take part.

"Sure you can." Chirped Alice. As the three boys made their way in to the compartment. James and peter sat down beside me while Sirius sat directly opposite me.

After I explained to James that Lily was at a prefects meeting and Hestia and Alice talked about Boys everyone fell asleep except me. I don't know why I just never seem to be able to sleep on trains, I just never feel save in doing so. As I look around the compartment my eyes land on Sirius. What has gotten into him? We have all ways flirted with each other but never like this. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He was good looking there was no denying it, his black hair, grey eyes (which I loved) and tall built( what can I say I like tall blokes) worked to his advantage but he was a player and I would not let him break my heart.

I remember when he came to the house this summer after running away. He had blood all over him and a black eye. James and I have found him passed out in our front garden. It looked like the cruciatus curse had been used on him. I helped mum attend to his cuts and I know I shouldn't have but I might have glanced or stared at his body. He had amazing abs and they felt as good as they looked. I know I probably sound like a creep but I had to get the cream on somehow. Emma get a grip and stop thinking about Sirius' muscles. Sure he is a total babe but you can resist.

The rest of the train journey was pretty boring with lily and Remus returning and everyone changing into our robes. We arrived at Hogwarts for our sixth year and hell we were going to make the most of it.

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review:)_**


	3. Chances and Changes

**_Thank you IrisstoneHPfan and _****_dreams are beautiful for reviewing. Here is another Chapter._**

"Settle down class, settle down." Professor Slughorn announced as we walked into our first class of the year, potions. We (Lily, Alice and I) walked over to the bench in the middle of the room that Frank Longbottom is sitting at. With James, Sirius, Remus and Jordan Panelly right be hide us and 4 Hufflepuff girls in front of us. Lily has been my potions partner since 1st year. Hestia was usually Alice's but she decided not to continue the subject on to newt level.

I'm so tired, I could fall asleep. I feel my eyes closing and my head drooping, Slughorn's voice playing in the back of my head. I wonder when I'm going to get a shove from Lily accompanied with the disapproving look, she works all too well.

Ouch and there it is. She threw a piece of paper at my head. Well done to her. Wait, that isn't Lily's hand writing. I unscrunch the piece of paper to find

**Are you so tired after your sleepless night thinking about me love?**

The nerve of that boy. Uhh he thinks the world revolves around him and his abs. Okay I think the last part but still. I quickly scribble down my reply.

_In your dreams Black._

**Every night. ;)**

_What do you want Black._

**Well first remember you said you owe me and second since when do you call me Black?**

_No I don't recall saying I owe you and since you started to annoy me._

**James is my witness that you said you owe me after I saved you from the _dragon_. I'm hurt that you think my love and affection are annoying but it's okay I think calling me by my last name adds sexual tension Potter. **

_Ok what do I "owe" you loser and you want to associate my bother with sexual tension. I knew you two were close but not that close._

**I haven't decided yet. I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Forget what I said about last names EMMA. **

I can't help but smile at his reply. I was just about to write back when I felt someone watching at me. I turned my head slightly with a guilty look on my face to see Lily staring at me. Wait, why do I have a guilty look I haven't done anything wrong, he wrote to me first. Then my inner voice speaks. Yes but you wrote back.

"Emma what are you doing and why are you smiling like you are enjoying it?" Lily interrogates me. I don't want her to get the wrong idea and it's too hard to explain now. Emma think of a lie, no not a lie a detour of sorts.

"I don't know what you mean we were just taking about you and James and how perfect it would be if you and he were to go on a date." I lie. Yes that was not a detour. That was definitely a lie and she knows it. She looks flabbergasted and if the class wasn't dismissed I'm sure she would have roared at me.

As I walk to transfiguration I get lost in my train of thought. Why had I just lied to Lily? She is my best friend and out of Alice, Hestia and Lily I trust her the most. Why do I even have to trust her to tell her because there is nothing going on. Nothing. Ohh I'm so confused. Stupid Sirius Black. Why must he mess with my mind? I don't like him in that way. It is just lust, no love or feelings involved. I will not be just another girl he shags and then ditches. Sirius is just my Brothers friend who I have come to develop... emm what's the word… ohh I don't know. Well whatever it is it will just have to go away.

After a long day of classes, I finally retire to my room. The amount of homework I got today is unreal and it's only the first day. As I walk in the room, there is Lily sitting on my bed clearly waiting for me. On the left is Alice and Hestia looking worried. They clearly know what is coming my way. "Emma Potter what are you playing at?" Lily says in a stern voice. "Writing letters to Sirius black of all people. You know he what he is like."

"Lils came down. I'm not writing letters to Sirius Black. He passed me a note and I had to write back so I could straighten a few things out and the reason I was smiling was because he said something funny which related to James."

"So you don't like him?" she raises an eyebrow

"Of course she likes him lily. She is just like you determined to prove everyone wrong." Hestia says as if it's a matter of fact.

"If you are talking about Potter then I think you will find your statement incorrect. I find him to be arrogant, self-obsessed and vain." Lily defended herself

"Hey that's my bother you're talking about."

"Lily we all know you like him." Now Alice was getting involved in our conversation.

"Sorry ems and I do not like James potter."

"How do you know if you have never even tried to be friends or had a conversation with him." Wow were those words of wisdom. She finally looks stumped for the first time lily Evans doesn't know what to say. "James is a good guy you just have to give him a chance. He may come of arrogant, self-obsessed and vain but he really cares about the people he loves and you might not see it now but he loves you."

"Fine I will give Potte James a chance as friends but you have to tell us about Sirius."

"Well there is nothing really to tell." I tell them all about the last 2 days.

"He likes you but you don't like him." Alice looked puzzled

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me, I think it's more the chase he likes. The more time I spend with him the more he grows on me."

"Emma just be careful but who knows maybe he has changed." Lily patted my back. What was this? Lily sticking up for Sirius?

I pressed the back of my hand to Lily's forehead. "Are you feeling ok? I thought I just heard you say something nice about Sirius."

"Oh shut up and Let's go to dinner."

_**I hope you like this chapter. please let me know what you think.**_


	4. Manhood

_**thank you,IrisstoneHPfan, harreputtergrl123 and guest for reveiwing. here is another chapter**_

Lily, Alice, Hestia and I all walked down to the great hall together for dinner. We took our seats amongst our fellow 6th year Gryffindor's. I couldn't wait to get food after the long day of school. The house elves always prepare lovely meals, I even sometime sneak down to the kitchen to grab what is ever left, though they always insist on making it fresh.

Alice sat in between Lily and frank while Hestia and I sat opposite them. "James, Sirius, Remus, Peter come sit with us." Lily shouted across the great hall to the four boys who had just entered. Lily really was surprising me today. First defending Sirius and now inviting my brother and his friends to sit with us. "Lily what are you doing?"

"I said I'd make an effort to be friends with your brother." I didn't get to say anything in return as the four boys took their seats. "James sit beside me I have something to ask you about transfigurations class today." Everyone including myself looked shell shocked. After the shock of Lily asking him to sit beside her, James looked as if Christmas has come early. He had a broad grin now plastered across his face.

"You called me James." He smiled

"Well that is your name." Lily took a swig from her drink.

"What happened to Potter, Lily?"

"Would you rather I call you Potter?"

"No, sorry so what is it you want to ask me."

It was definitely a shock when Evans invited us to sit with her and her friends. She was never the friendliest with the marauders. I took my seat beside Remus who sat beside Emma and yes I am a little jealous but only a little. I'm Sirius black I shouldn't get jealous.

I wonder what Emma might have said to Lily to get her to accept James. I remember one night over the summer when the three of us where having a chat in the garden. James was begging her to put in a good word for him and I knew she would but she kept messing with me asking what was in it for her. In the end he had pretty much sold away his whole life. Emma and I just laughed. She said she would free of charge before walking away.

That was the moment I knew I liked her. She was smart and funny. She had gotten nearly all outstandings in her OWLs but she was not just book smart, she always knew the right thing to say. Like the time I ran away, she was there for me, she comforted me. She was also extremely beautiful. Her dark blue eyes, I could stare into them all day and her smile, she had sure a wide smile like she was pouring all her happiness into it. When I make her smile, I feel like I'm the one making her happy.

I really am losing myself to this girl and the thing is I don't think I mind. I really need to stop thinking about her before I start to declare my undying love for her. Nah that will never happen. I think it is time to get on with the prank. I look over a prongs but he is way too interested in Lily at the moment to probably even remember the prank. I guess it is up to Moony, Wormy and I.

I give a sideways glace at Moony and he knows it's time to get this shit started. It looks like all the Slytherins are eating which is step one in the plan. Step two, Moony, Wormtail and I all point our wands just above the Slytherin table, secretly of course, and whisper the incantation. Within seconds the Gryffindor banner and colours are everywhere where there once was green. In addition to this all the Slytherins now have hair like a lion's mane.

It's not our finest prank but we just wanted something small to end our prank from the night before. The whole hall has erupted into laughter, even Dumbledore seems to have a sparkle in his eye. That professor is the best, he has an understanding with the marauders. I even think he likes our pranks. Prongsie looks delighted that Evans id laughing and with good reason. She never laughs at our pranks even though she finds them funny. Emma told James it's because she doesn't want to look like she tolerates that sort of behaviour on her way to becoming head girl. Even though we're not really friend I do think she deserves to be head girl.

"Students please settle down. Will the instigators of this prank please step forward?" Dumbledore stared directly at us with a knowing look. "No one, ah well if we do not know who did it we cannot punish them. Professor Slughorn will you please lead your house to the hospital wing. If I am correct Madam Monroe has a concoction to remove the manes."

The Slytherins don't look too happy as they clearly know it was us but who cares what they think. As we walk back to the common room, James and Evans actually walk together. Alice and frank had left earlier which left Emma, Hestia, Remus, Peter and I to walk together. I place an arm around Emma's shoulder. "Guys have you heard Emma and I are going out." I announce. They all turn around looking shocked. It isn't that unlikely.

"No we're not." She picks up my arm and drops it so it falls to my side. We enter the common room and everyone clearly tired retires to bed. I watch as Emma makes her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Night ems." She turns around and smiles a slight smile. "Goodnight Sirius."

Once I enter our room James is nowhere to be seen. "Where is prongs?"  
"He is in the common room saying goodnight to lily." Remus says as he lifts his eyes of the marauders map. "Here he comes now."

James bursts into the room. "She talked to me we had a conversation. I think I'm in love with her even more than before if that's possible." He says as he dramatically collapses on his bed. Please tell me I will never be like this, that I will keep some of my manhood.

**_i hope you like it and please review. i probably wont be updating again until sunday or monday_**


	5. I Love her?

_**Thank you IrisstoneHPfan,**_ _**fantasyluver714 and xXallegedangelXx for reviewing you guys really inspire me:D Here is the next chapter.**_

"Prongsie, I can't believe you forgot the prank because you were too busy making goo goo eyes at Evans." I joked in a half serious way.

"I couldn't help it. Her green emerald eyes mesmerised me. She is just so beautiful." He protested.

"I could say the same about your sister but…" and he cuts me off right on cue.

"Mate stop talking about my sister."

""I can't she is just so beautiful." I quote, when a pillow comes flying at me from James' direction.

"Until I know you are serious about her, I will not support your little crush." I've never seen him so mature but when will he get it into his head, I'm as serious as Sirius gets. That is funny, serious as Sirius gets, as serious as Sirius gets. I should write this stuff down in a book.

"Hey guys" peter said in a worried tone. "You might want to come see this." He waved us over to the desk where he and Remus sat.

James and I both peered over our friend's shoulders to reveal the marauders map. I don't understand what is so interesting. I helped create it, I know what it looks like. Suddenly, I see it or her. My eyes grow wide and I feel James tense beside me. I know he has seen it too, the name of Emma Potter standing in a corridor with none other than, Severus Snape and Evan Rosier.

Remus, James and I race out of the room, leaving peter with the map so he can contact us through the two way mirrors, in case any teachers or prefects come our way and slow us down. None of us have ever run so fast in our lives, well I haven't. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. I can't lose her before I've even gotten to hold her. I think I love her. Hold on a second I love her. I, Sirius Black love Emma Potter.

I had just come down to get a snack from the kitchen when Snape and Rosier had blocked my way. They said they were going to teach James a lesson through me. I guess they didn't like the prank and are still pissed. I thought it was hilarious. They have been torturing me for 10 minutes now but it feels like longer. Every inch of my body aches. I feel physically and mentally weak. My eyes squeezed shut, I don't dare open them. How did I let myself get in this situation?

Wait. They have stopped. Why? Have they decided lesson time is over or are they just changing subjects? I want to cry but I can't. I won't show them they can hurt me, that they have power over me.

I feel a warm touch on my arm and instantly I know it's my brother. "Don't leave me." I let a sob break free.

"never." He whispers

"James get her out of here. Sirius and I can handle these two. Bring her to the hospital wing." I hear the voice of Remus Lupin. Sirius is here. I know I shouldn't but I just want to see his face, to have him hold me in his arms. Why do I continually have these thoughts?

James lifts me up and I through me arms around his neck to stable myself. I'm safe with my big brother, even if it is only by 3 minutes. I'm safe with my big brother. That is the last thing I remember before darkness took me.

Where am I? What happened? I remember. Snape. Rosier. I shift my eyes and glance around the room. I must be in the hospital wing "Ah she is awake." Madam Monroe exclaims. The plump little women comes toddling over and casts a few charms over me or something. Only Merlin knows. "You are well on the way to recovery. You will have to spend just two more days here at least and then I think I will be satisfied that you are healthy enough but we shall see."

"How many days have I been here?" I question.

"You have been here to two days already dearie." I've been he for how long? That is impossible. "Your friends have been in quiet regularly. I almost forgot I need to get professor Dumbledore."

After a few minutes madam Monroe returned with professor Dumbledore at her side. He asked me what had happened so explained everything and just as I was finish Sirius walked in the door, frowning. He lifted his head and our eyes connected. Suddenly he was running for me. He wrapped me up in his arms. "Emma you are awake. James is going to be so happy. You gave us a bit of a scare." He turned around to see everyone staring at him. He just shrugged and stepped back.

"will Snape and Rosier be punished?"

"I'm afraid to say they won't. There just isn't enough proof." What this is done to me and the people responsible get off free. That is not fair.

"Proof. How much more proof do you need look at her. She is in a hospital wing." Sirius shouts

"that only proves someone did something to me. Not the who and let me guess my word isn't good enough." I choke

"Emma I will do everything I can but don't get your hopes up." Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away.

"Hey what are you doing here? Don't you have classes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a free period but if you rather I leave." He went to turn around and leave before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No don't. I'm bored and have nothing to do. Tell me how is everyone."

"everyone is good we have all been visiting you when we can. I hope you don't mind I got hungry last night and ate all your sugar quills."

"Sirius Black, you can buy we more." I said in my most disgusted voice before I broke down laughing.

"Ok, I promise. Lily and James are going on a date."

"You pass out for two days and miss everything. When did this happen."

"I might have been a dare but it is still a date. By the way what did you say to Evan to get her to warm to James?"

"If it's a dare it's not a proper date. You got my hopes up. I just told her he is a good guy and she should give him a chance."

"Well it worked. She didn't seem repulsed by the idea of going on a date with him so it a step forward at least."

"Sirius, I'm scared." I hang my head, I'm ashamed to admit it but I am. He sits on the bed beside me and puts his arms around me.

"There is no need to be I won't let anyone hurt you again. Like you said on the train I will always catch you when you fall." I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He really is sweet.

_**Please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed that chapter**_


	6. Skipping classes

_**I just want to thank everyone who has followed or favourited my story. Thank you fantasyluver714 and**__** IrisstoneHPfan**_ for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Emma is being let out of the hospital wing today. After she told me she was scared we just sat there, her wrapped in my arms, my chin resting on her sweet smelling hair. It was nice. We stayed like this until James came in and jumped on top of us. He really does love her. He continuously talked her about his upcoming date and even more thanked her for talking to Evans.

In charms class, I kept glancing around the room at Emma. She look nervous, she kept fidgeting and shifting her eyes from one corner of the room to the next. There is definitely something up with her. She is one of the bravest people I know. I don't think she would be in fear of Snape, Rosier or any of the other Slytherins, while there is a teacher present or worse James and I.

I whisper under my breathe to my best friend, who seems to be look at Emma as well, with a worried look on his face. "Mate have you talked to your sister today?" I question.

"No, Lily, Alice and Hestia went to get her this morning." He replied.

"She doesn't seem so good."

"I know. I have never seen her like this even after I convinced her there was a boggart under her bed when we were 6." I would have to bring this up later. Well after I make sure she is ok.

"James, can I skip classes with her and cheer her up." It was a 50/50 chance. I still haven't told him I love her. Sure I haven't really told myself I love her. How can you go from being Hogwarts womanizer to Hogwarts love sick puppy?

"Sirius, I don't know. I don't think she will skip class after what happened last time." Ah I remember good times, good times. The marauders and Emma skipped classes to organise a party. It was the first and last time she skipped class to this day. We all got caught as Minnie wouldn't believe we all got sick and Emma was minding us. I wouldn't actually mind Emma nursing me back to health. Snap out of it Sirius.

"I have a plan, I just want to know, do you support me intervening in your sister's education?"

"If it helps her get through what has happened to her I'm all for it, just don't hurt her or ill hurt you and I don't care if you are my best friend." He gave me a warning look, but I could see be hide it he finally trusted me.

"ok, you tell everyone what's going on but make sure you come up with a good excuse this time for why we're not in class." I said as the class was dismissed. Professor Flitwick really was a great teacher, he never gave out to James or I for being later, not having homework (though we would get extra) or talking in class. He is pretty laid back which is why he is awesome except for the whole extra homework thing.

I was walking to transfigurations, my second class of the day. Let's just say today is not a good day for me. I feel paranoid, I glance around the room, my heart pounds as I near every corner. I wish I had decided to walk with someone instead of racing from the room the minute class was dismissed.

I feel someone clutch on to my arm and pull me. Oh crap what now but lucky for me it's Sirius. I've kind of been hoping I wouldn't see him. I'm so ashamed of myself for just falling apart in the hospital wing. "Thank merlin it's you. You scared me."

"I've decided what you can owe me." He smiles that evil smile I see him wear so much.

"And what would that be?" I regain my confidence. I had lost over the past few days.

"You have to ditch all your classes today and spend it with yours truly." He winks

"Are you insane? And how is this me owing you?" I half shout. Remembering what happened last time.

"Shhh. Yes a little and I'm bored so you would be doing me a favour and owing me at the same time."

"Why don't you just ask James?"

"He wants to make a good impression on Evans this year by attending all classes." Ok, that was half a lie. Technically I never asked James but he did want to make a good impression on Lily

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming the whole thing on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He grins "Ladies first." He says as he opens the door and bows. I just stare at him. What an idiot. If we are going to do this we might as well do it right so I grab his hand and run down the hall, pushing past the pupils actually going to class. I only slow down once we have reached the Black lake. "Why were we running?" He asks.

"To be spontaneous. Life gets boring if you only walk everywhere, try skipping or jumping or running." I laugh as I twirl around. I haven't skipped class since last year and boy does it feel good. I feel free. Once I'm finished, I look over to Sirius to see him leaning against a tree smiling and laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" I ask in between laughs.

"You look like an idiot." He laughs again.

"Hey that's not nice." I frown.

"But a beautiful idiot." He smirks.

I can't help but blush. I just hope he doesn't see. "You're an idiot." I throw back, could I really not have come up with something better? Now I feel like an idiot.

"Yes but can I be your idiot?" he grabs my waist and buts his forehead against mine.

That is so cute, no Emma focus. "I'll think about it." I say through a half smile before I begin to walk along the black lake. "That is so cheesy."

"What happened to fat chance?"

"I said I'd think about letting you be my idiot, not going out with you."

"There the same thing." He states

"No there not!"

"Aren't they?" uhh stop trying to confuse me! "Well James got one thing wrong."

"What would that be?" I roll my eyes. I wonder what my brother has said now.

"He said you would never hold my hand." He raises his chin proudly.

"Grabbing your hand to run here doesn't count as holding hands Sirius."

After a lot of yes it does and not is doesn't we decide to just drop the matter and continued walking along the black lake. "Sirius if I show you something you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone."

"I promise. Scouts honour. Wait what is a scout, I heard some muggle say it before but never really understood what it meant." He started to ramble.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." He shrugs

"This is what I want to show you." We stopped just at the end of the lake, where a big oak tree stood. It has an unusual groove in its trunk and all the branches grow to one side. "This is my hide away. I come here to think or just be alone. No one walks down this far so it's always peaceful."

"Why did you think I would laugh?" he is now sitting down leaning against the trunk with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I don't know it seems kind of silly." I say as I sit down beside him, pulling my legs into my chest.

"Well it's not. I think it's brilliant." This made me feel like less of a loser. Thank merlin.

We sat there in silence for a while. I closed my eyes and just let my mind loose. I didn't think about anything really, not even Sirius who has been on my mind a lot these days.

"Emma are you ok after what happened." My body stiffened, I have been trying to forget about it until I remember I'm a Gryffindor.

"You know what I wasn't up until this point. I was in fear of what lay around the next corner but being out here, skipping classes and having fun is what life is about. With Voldemort out there and building his army, I suppose we have to live life to the fullest while we still can. Once we leave these walls we will be more involved in the war than we ever were and I'm going to stand and fight him and his followers including the ones who did what they did to me." Rant or inspirational speech over.

Sirius just smiled at me. "That's the Emma we all know and love." He pulled me in and kissed my forehead. I love the way I feel when his arms are around me. How I feel when I lay my head on his shoulder or chest. This can't be happening. Am I falling for Sirius Black?

_**Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**_


	7. Falling Apart

_**Thank you IrisstoneHPfan for reviewing.**_ _**Here is the next chapter.:)**_

The weeks have flown by after skipping classes with Sirius. Snape and Rosier did get punished but lightly. Dumbledore punished them for something completely different but still it worked for me. He even made them apologise to me (on behalf of the school of course) but that was just because they were prefects. Anyway they had to do 2 months detention and an essay. Dumbledore won't tell me what they think they were being punish for but who cares they were punished

I'm still confused about my feelings for him. We hang out, flirt, talk and flirt a little more, but I don't thing I can let myself fall in love with him. He is Sirius black for merlin's sake. I don't want to fall in love with someone who is just playing a game. I know he wouldn't want to hurt me intentionally but that doesn't me I won't get hurt.

It was the week before Christmas. Lily, Hestia and Alice were coming to stay at mine for Christmas. It is the first time they are all allowed stay, as usually Lily's parents want her to go home and plus she always wanted to stay away from James. They are friends now at least. Apparently they had a heart to heart, he apologised for being an ass to her and she apologised for never giving him a chance. I know the Lily Evans said sorry to the James Potter. Now we won't be getting out the confetti yet but we'll see.

"Guys are you ready yet?" Lily nagged from her bed of course she was ready while the rest of us haven't even started.

"Lils we all can't be super organised, some of us wanted to sleep. You know the thing you do in a bed to regain energy." Hestia said before suddenly busting out laughing. "Or you could have been thinking about something that involves a bed but takes energy with a certain someone's handsome brother." She wiggles her eyebrows. Eww gross image, I can never unsee that. Ewww.

"Hestia Jones I can't believe you just said that." Lily look completely shocked

"I had to say it, you know I'm only messing with you." Hestia blew a kiss.

"Finished." I grinned as I look around and see everyone was finished and ready to leave.

We boarded the Hogwarts express and found ourselves a compartment with Frank.

"Ems are the marauders staying in your house this Christmas?" Alice asked as she stroked Frank's hand.

"I don't actually know but they have stayed every year since 3rd year so I'd say they will." I replied. "Frank you are more than welcome to come visit whenever you want, I would ask you to stay but I don't think my mum would be too pleased." I chuckled.

"Thanks Emma." He beamed. "We should all meet up in the leaky caldron before Christmas." He suggested

"That sounds great and I can get all my Christmas present."

"How about 3 days from now, at 12 o'clock?"

"Sounds good and is that Wednesday?"

"Yes Emma it is." Hestia laughed as she patted my head like I was a child.

"Hey stop that." I waved her hand away.

"So Lily, how's James?" Hestia jokes. It's hard to explain Hestia, she is an all-rounder I suppose she can have a laugh and make jokes (a lot) but she can also be serious. Sometimes you have to be careful what you tell her though she is a bit of a gossip. She is also amazingly pretty. She has dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and is fricken 5ft 9. She is only 2 inches taller than me but I'm still jealous. (I'm a good way (if that's possible))

"Well girls it was nice sitting with you but when you start talking about boys it's my cue to leave." Frank kissed Alice on the cheek before departing.

"I wouldn't know. If you're so interested, why don't you ask his sister?" Lily challenged. Oh this can only end badly.

"Lily you can tell us. We know you like him."

"I do not and who is this we?" Lily glared and Alice and I

"Everyone."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the one who likes him."

"No, clearly you're the one who likes him."

"Ladies, ladies its ok, you can both like me." James grinned, leaning against the open compartment door.

"Shut up James" Hestia and lily said at the same time. While Hestia's was in a joking manner and was trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"I just came to see my sister, calm down." He raised his hand square with his shoulders. "Can I ask you something in private?"

"sure." I walked out into the aisle and closed the door behind me. "what's up?"

"Mum wrote to me, I got the letter earlier but didn't open it till now."

"And."

"Dad got attacked while at work and he is at St. Mongo. They are sure he will recover, Emma don't cry, it's ok." My brother pulled me into a tight hug and I buried my face in his hoodie. "Look at me. I'm not worried he is a fighter. Just like you." He gently lifts his hand and wipes the tears off my face "You, Sirius and I are going to see him when we make it to kings cross. Remus and Peter are going to take the girls back to the house. Mum organise a driver to take them."

"James can I come sit we you?" I choked.

"Sure you can, I'll just explain everything to girls." He released me and kissed my forehead. He is so strong, I wish I was. I seem to be falling apart these days. What's going to happen to me when Voldemort grows stronger?

I walk along the carriage until I find Sirius, Remus and peter. I take the free seat next to Sirius and lay my head on his shoulder. He extends his arm, places it around me and rubs my arm, comforting me. When James walks in he sits on the other side of me and takes my hand. I'm so lucky, I've got the best people in the world to comfort me.

That is when I fell asleep leaning on Sirius for half the journey and my brother for the other half. I didn't have pleasant dreams but horrid nightmares of Voldemort, my father falling, and then the worst all my friend lying in a massive pool of blood, there blood.

_**Hope you liked the chapter. Please please review.:)**_


	8. Not a no

_**Thank you fantasyluver714, awesomeami316, IrisstoneHPfan and Tayler Snape13 for reviewing you guys are the best. Here is the next chapter.**_

After visiting my dad, I have to say I felt much better. By the time we got there he was awake and strong. The healers were happy with his progress and he would be out of hospital in a week, just before Christmas. I feel stupid for worrying, he is strong. I should have listened to James. Dad said I'm not to worry so much, what happens happens and there is nothing anyone can do about it but let life take its course.

My friends were glad to hear dad was alright. We stayed up all that night talking about what we would do over our free two weeks. We even cornered lily about James. It's funny, to watch her blush and deny everything.

It's Wednesday and we are going to Diagon Alley to meet up with frank. I wake up at eleven. I'm not a morning person to say the least. I quickly shower and pull on a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeved red top. Everyone else is ready and had breakfast surprize surprize. I run down stairs quickly hoping there is time for breakfast.

My room looks much like our dormitory room at Hogwarts. There is now 4 beds in my room and we all have our own space. Lily's is completely tidy, Alice comes in a close second, Hestia's is kind of messy and mine is a complete square of untidiness. My bed is not made, there are clothes everywhere and I still have to unpack my trunk. I'm really am just lazy.

"Emma hurry up its 12 o'clock and frank will be waiting." Alice said in a worried tone, she is probably thinking about her boyfriend waiting all alone. It's not my fault no one woke me up.

"Why don't we leave now and Emma can leave with Sirius in an hour." James suggests. James and his friends decided to come with us to Diagon Alley as to pick us supplies, which probably means they have a prank lined up.

I don't mind going with Sirius but how are we supposed to get there if mum is bringing them. James must have known what I was thing as he answers. "Sirius can apparate."

"Since when?" Lily questioned

"His birthday in October." James replied

"I didn't know his birthday was in October." Quite frankly I didn't know when his birthday was until now. I feel kind of bad. "Is he even up yet?"

"If you happen to be talking about me then yes I am up." Sirius smiled from the door. He walks over and takes a seat beside me at the table. He grabs a slice of my toast and takes a bit out of it. "thanks." He winks.

"It's not nice to grab or take what isn't yours." I take the slice that now is half on his mouth out and take a bit myself. It's not long before we notice everybody has left and it's only us two. "How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?"

"I didn't tell anyone, the only people who know are my family, who don't count, and James, Remus and Peter."

"Well happy late birthday." I smile.

"Don't I get a present with that?" He teased.

"Let's not forget who ate all my sugar quills while I was in the hospital wing."

"Fine, but I want an extra good Christmas present." He grins.

I stand up and head for the door so we can leave. "Who said I am even getting you a Christmas present?" he just continues to grin before getting up and following me out the door.

By the time we get to the leaky cauldron everyone is gone, clearly not patient enough to wait. Sirius and I decide to have a look around Diagon alley while we wait for our friends to find us. Yes we decided we would let them find us not the other way round.

First we go to Flourish and Blotts, I have to practically drag Sirius in but I know it is the best place to get something for Lily. I scan through the books until finally I find one I know Lily will love.

"Here is a book on boggarts." Sirius says. "Didn't you use to be afraid of one under your bed?" he smirks. I can't believe James told him that.

"James told me there was when we were six and I use to believe everything he said back then." I hit him in the shoulder playful as he laughs at my embarrassment.

After that I get lily some sugar quills, which I know are her favourite, to go with her book, I get Hestia a 6 month subscription to witch weekly as I know her old one is up and I get Alice a hat, gloves and scarf which all match a nice coat I bought in Twilfitt and Tatting's. I also I get Remus a book and lots of chocolate frogs and Peter a year supply of chocolate. That leaves James and Sirius.

"Emma, where have you been, its three o'clock." Lily shouts from a shop door as she spots Sirius and I walking done the street.

"Just doing a little Christmas shopping."I say holding up the bags in my hand.

"Sirius, the guys are in Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop." She waves him off. "Emma what will I get your brother?" she looks so worried.

"Lily I don't think it matters once it comes from you."

"Thanks."

We decide to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, as if there is something to get my brother it's in there. I look around trying to find something for James and Sirius. In the end I buy the beaters bat I saw Sirius looking at earlier and get his name engraved on it as well as knight in shining armour as a joke. I get my brother a self-servicing broom kit and a book on quidditch tactics and tricks. I know he doesn't read but he will read anything if it's about quidditch. i get James new quidditch robes.

At five we meet up with Alice and Frank, who wanted to go for a walk pfft more like a snog, in the leaky cauldron. We all sit down at a table and ordered drinks off the bartender and owner tom. Later James, Sirius, Remus and Peter join us. We all laugh and talk until it's time to go. We say our goodbyes to Frank and meet mum outside.

Up in my room we all wrap our presents back to back so no one see what they got. "Emma what's going on between you and Sirius, it didn't look like you were trying to find us at all." Hestia questions

"We decided we'd let you find us and there is nothing going on we are just friends."

"Yeah yeah if you say so. Alice we have in denial lily over there and now in denial Emma." They both laugh as lily and I both look furious.

"I don't know what you are referring do by in denial but I'll have you know I am not in denial about James potter."

"How did you know I was talking about James?" Hestia asks

"Lils she has you there." Alice laughs.

"Fine I may have a small crush on James." Lily whispers. Did lily just say she likes my brother?

"It's a miracle. I can't wait to see James' face." I rejoice, as i stand up to go tell him.

"No you can't tell him. You have to wait till I'm ready."

"One down, one to go." Hestia turns around to look at me. "Anything you want to confess Emma?"

"Will you drop it, if I did which I'm not saying I do, I would tell him before I tell you. No offense Hestia but if I told you first he would probably know with in twenty minutes." I laugh.

"I can't help myself it just comes out." She laughs too.

"Did Lily Evans just say she likes me?" James asks. The marauders decided we would prank the girls but were stopped in our prank by overhearing there conversation.

"Well done mate, you finally got the love of your life to love you back." I clap him on the shoulder.

"I have to ask her on a date and it has to be really special." He starts to get flustered.

"_So the answer to my question isn't a no." I hear Hestia's voice._

"_No it's not a no." Emma's sweet voice comes from behind the door. _

It's not a no to what? Why did we have to be talking?

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	9. Let the Party begin

_**Thank you fantasyluver714 and IrisstoneHPfan for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

We ended up not pranking the girls as Prongs was in shock. The girl he had been pinning after for four year had finally admitted to fancying him. It is a miracle, of course I knew Evans liked him all along. Emma is a different story, that girl has me confused. They were talking about boys, so does that mean that she said she likes someone? Could that someone be me or somebody else.

I think I'm losing myself here, last year all I could think about was pranks and now all I'm thinking about is this one girl, my best friend's sister to be exact. I really am becoming like prongs. Oh merlin help me.

We spent the day planning how we are going to sneak the alcohol past prongs mum. (She is a great woman, took me in during the summer when I ran away.) Lucky for us Prongsie's parents are going out and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. We bought the drink and left it in the garden under a bush and will bring it in once they have left.

Mum and Dad are going out tonight so we have the house to ourselves, kind of. If you count eight people in a house 'ourselves' then yes, we have the house to ourselves. I asked dad if I could have a small get together with some friend from school and he said it's okay once it's not to wild. I don't plan on it getting crazy but my brother is organising it. Which means it's probably going to get out of control.

I have invited ten odd people including Frank, but knowing my brother and his friends, he has probably invited half of Hogwarts. The party, I mean get together should start in 2 hours and my mum and dad still haven't left. Oh wait there they go. I hear the front door closing, emm thanks for the goodbye love you too mum and dad.

"Emma, come here." James shouts from his room. I wonder what he wants now, probably wants me to make sure the house is organised for the party, I mean oh what the hell I might as well say it, it's a party. I walk into his room to find his room is much like mine with four beds placed around the room.

"What's up?"

"I need your help, we may have overheard a conversation last night that indicated Lily likes me." Wait if they heard that that did they hear me saying I didn't not like Sirius. Oh crap. Just play it cool. Act like you were only messing.

"And what do you need my help with?"

"How do I get her to go out with me?" he said it as I it was the most obvious question in the world.

"James be yourself, you want her to like you for you. But a compliment doesn't hurt."

"Does that really work?" Peter asks.

"If it's from the right person, yes." I can't help be sneak a quick glance at Sirius. "So do you have the firewhiskey ready?"

"All set we have Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and Blishen's Firewhisky." Sirius said with a wink. A sexy one at that, Emma shut up.

"Well I'm off to get ready, Hestia has decided we all have to get dressed up." I sigh.

"I hope you wear something sexy for me." There's that wink again.

"Mate shut up that's my sister."

"Sirius you are such a perv."

"Everyone calm down I was only messing, I'm sure whatever she wears it she will make it look good." I quickly turn around and leave as to stop them all seeing the blush I now wear.

"Emma, where have you been?" Hestia says as I enter the room. "That doesn't matter just put that dress on." She points to the royal blue dress that is laid out on my bed. I'm going to guess its Hestia's as we are about the same size and I don't own dresses. I prefer trousers I have to say. "It will make your eyes stand out."

I pull the dress over my head and it reaches just above my knees. The dress is tight at the waist before coming loose at my hips. I go to look in the mirror but Hestia pulls me back. "No peeking, we have to do the overall transformation before you look. Hair, makeup the lot. Ohh I can't believe after six years I finally get to give you a makeover."

After an hour Hestia is finally finished. She places the mirror in front of my face and says "Perfect. You look amazing if I do say so myself." I look in the mirror with one eye closed. Wow I actually look nice. Hestia has curled my hair and put a little make up on. (A little at my request, much to her disappointment.) I've never thought of myself as ugly but I've also never thought of myself a pretty.

Hestia, Lily and Alice all finish getting ready before we go down stairs to help the boys get ready. Lily wears a red dress to compliment her hair, Alice wears a yellow dress and Hestia being Hestia wears a short black dress.

We make our way to the door to leave my room when a knock comes at the door and Remus' head pops from be hide it. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yes we are all fully clothed." Alice giggles.

"Sirius said and I quote 'hurry up and stop leaving us to do all the work'"

"Can Sirius not come and say that himself." Hestia places her hands on her hips

"Well he though you would throw something at him so he paid me to do it." Remus grinned.

After we have everything set up, like cups and food, (by food I mean James and I got to lazy looking and decided to place a few bertie botts every flavor beans into a bowl.) the doorbell rang.

"Emma you need to let loose tonight, you are going to get drunk and let everyone else get drunk too without worrying." Hestia cornered me, so she is pretty much saying get off you face and let everyone else have a good time. If that's the way she wants it that is the way she will get it.

About thirty people file into the sitting room where the party will take place. I pour myself a large glass of firewhiskey, stand on the coffee table and shout "let the party begin" before I swallow my drink whole. Well this is going to be an exciting night.

_**The next chapter will be the rest of the party. I am starting school again so I won't be able to update as often but I will try my best. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	10. The Party

_**Thank you IrisstoneHPfan and thehogwartsgleechick for reviewing. There is a lot of p.o.v change in this chapter but hopefully it is okay. **_

"James dance with me." I pull him into middle of the room where everyone else is dancing. My head is spinning but Hestia did tell me to get drunk so really it's her fault.

"Emma I'm going to go over to lily, dance with peter." James leads me over to the chairs peter and Remus sit on.

"Sorry Emma dancing really isn't my thing." Peter says.

"Remus, will you dance with me?" I use the puppy dog eyes, I think for all I know I could look like a weirdo.

"Nope, he is my dance partner." Hestia comes out of nowhere and grabs Remus.

"Fine I'll go find Sirius. He'll dance with me." I stumble around and look for Sirius but unsurprisingly I can't find him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I half turn half fall around, if that's possible, to see Sirius standing there smirking.

"I believe you are looking for me." He does that sexy half smile.

"Dance with me." I grin. I go to take his hand and lead him to the 'dance floor' (really it's just a space in my sitting room where everyone appears to be dancing.) but me being in the state I am fall. He catches me as I fall into his chest.

"Wow, Emma are you sure you can dance let alone walk." He chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm perfectly fine." We walk over to the space of dancing hand in hand. I do a twirl here, a twirl there but I end up with my arms around Sirius' neck and his hands on my lower back. I don't want to admit it but he is supporting me as I feel I'm going to fall.

"Let's go get another drink." I shout above the music. We walk over to the table on one side off the room that hold the cup and drinks. "Do you want to do a shot?"

"What's a shot?"

"I think it's a muggle drink. It's a small glass with vodka, I think that's what is called, and you down it in one." I slur.

"Only one and then that's your last."

"Yes dad." I pour the drinks, I might have spilt some too. I hand one of the glasses to him and keep the other. "One, two, three." And the drink is gone. "One more and that is it I promise."

"Fine but I mean it, I am not carrying you to bed."

I repeat the actions before and down the liquid. If my head wasn't spinning before it is now. Damn Hestia.

"James." I hear someone call my name. I look away from Lily to see my sister, she is barely able to stand. How did I let her get so drunk?

"Sorry Lily but I'm going to have to take her to bed."

"No its fine I understand." I walk over to Emma and pick her up.

"No James, stay with lily I don't want to ruin your night. I'm sorry."

"Prongs, do you want me to bring her to bed?" Padfoot says.

"No she is my sister, ill mind her."

"It's okay. I haven't even drunk anything so you would be doing me a favour."

"Thanks Pads, just make sure she actually gets in bed and she can sleep in the clothes she is wearing."

"Please tell me you don't think I would take advantage of a drunken girl."

"I know you wouldn't." I place Emma I'm Sirius' arm and watch her wrap her arms around his neck as he carries her out of the room.

"She is going to have some hangover in the morning." Lily says behind me.

"I feel sorry for her now but in the morning I'm going to have some fun." She always slags me for getting drunk so now the tables have turned.

"I thought you said you wouldn't carry me to bed?" Emma murmurs as I walk up the stairs.

"I will always carry you to bed when you are too drunk to make it on your own." I open the door with my elbow and push the door open. I lay Emma down on her bed and pull the covers over her. "Night Emma." I whisper but before I know it she presses her lips to mine. I can't do this not while she is intoxicated, I pull away and can't help but see the hurt look on her face.

"Sirius I like you."

"I like you too."

"No I like like you."

"Yes and I love you." Wait, what! I love her. I really do love her. i knew i loved her before but this is different, i don't know how but it is.

I lean down and kiss her once on the forehead and then on the tip of her nose and the place my lips on hers for a second before pulling away once more. "Emma go to sleep, trust me you will need it come morning."

"Will you stay with me?"

"sure." She slides over to make room for me and I sit down on the bed. She rests her head on my shoulder and I run my fingers through her hair. I really have it bad for this girl.

Where am I? What happened last night? I open my eyes. Ouch my head. I place a hand over my eyes as u sit up

"Morning sunshine, someone had a good night." She winks. What is she talking about? Oh Godric what did I do.

"I don't remember anything about last night after that muggle drink, what's it called?" This is bad. This is really bad. "What did I do?"

"Well, you got so bad Sirius had to carry you to bed and he stayed here until Alice, Lily and I came up."

"It's really sweet." Lily smiled. "Let's go to breakfast."

We walk down the stairs, my head is pounding. I need to ask James about hangover cures. I am never drinking again. I mean you spend money on the drink, you make a fool of yourself and then you forget whatever happened. It's a waste of money and time.

"James get me something for my head please and also never let me drink again." I sit at the table beside Peter.

"So did you get someone to dance with you?" James Sniggered

"I actually remember that part of the night."

"Wait you don't remember last night." Sirius looks shocked.

_**I don't think this is my best chapter but hopefully the next one will be better. Please Review:)**_


	11. Christmas Eve

_**Thanks to thehogwartsgleechick,**_ _**fantasyluver714,**_ _**theharrypgeek and IrisstoneHPfan for reviewing and IrisstoneHPfan I'm sorry you don't like that she forgets but thanks for letting me know what you think. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

She doesn't remember last night does that mean she doesn't remember kissing me or me kissing her. Does she remember saying she liked me or me saying I loved her? This is so complicated. Why couldn't it be simple were she says she likes me, I say I like her and then BAM we go on a date? Usually it is easy. I'm Sirius Black! I can get any girl, except for the girl I want. I sit down beside Lily and eat my breakfast.

"Sirius, thanks for last night. Hestia told me you carried me to bed."

"No problem." I should be angry but I'm just upset. How can she not remember? I need to talk to James. He will know what to do, I think, she is his sister.

"Happy Christmas eve." chirped as she walked into the room. "How was last night, I hope there was no messing."

"Mum, I can't believe you would even think that." James says.

After we all finish our food, Ms Potter insists we all go for a walk. We put on our coat, hat, scarves and gloves and we head out the door. Outside the world is white, there is a sheet of white snow covering the ground. The four girls walk ahead with Moony and Wormtail as I pull Prongs back.

"What up, mate?" He asks

"Prongs, I need your help and you're not to laugh."

"I can't promise that but what do you need help with?"

"I'm in love with your sister." I say quickly. The silence is killing me.

"Sirius Black is in love." He laughs.

"Thanks for the support." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Pads, I just had to get you back for all the times you did it to me." He grins. "Sirius I have to ask. Are you sure you love her?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't say so if I wasn't."

"Okay, I'll help you but you better not break her heart because if you do I might have to break your face and we all know how much you treasure it." He laughs again but I know he is being dead serious.

"When I brought her to bed, she told me she liked me and I told her I loved her but she doesn't remember."

"Well you know what they say a drunken speech is a sober thought."

"Or it's just pure bullshit." I sigh.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself mate, I know my sister and she likes you. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it she does and now that I know you actually like her I don't have a problem with it." He began. "I see how well you two get on, she is just scared you will hurt her. You need to show her you won't hurt her."

"But what if I do hurt her?"

"That is a risk you and her are going to have to take."

"How do I get her to go on a date with me?"

"What did you get her for Christmas?"

"I got her a locket and a new broom."

"You did what?" he looked shocked. "How did you even afford it?"

"Remember at the beginning of the year, she said she needed a new one well at the games I saw she still had her old broom so I thought I might as well and as for the money before I left home my parents had a lot of money saved up for me in Gringotts, well until they found out I was anti-Voldemort, and I took the key."

"I better be getting as good a present as that." He elbowed me. "But back to the point, write in the card, asking her to go out and with a present like that she will be so happy she won't be able to say no."

"You want me to buy her love?"

"No that is not what I meant, just try it."

"Hurry up losers. We are going to have a snow ball fight before we head back." Emma shouts.

We get in to two groups; James, Remus, Emma and Alice against Peter, Lily, Hestia and I. we had 5 minutes to talk strategy and prepare. We all rolled up snow balls and decided who we would each target. Peter took Alice, Hestia took Remus, Lily took Emma and I would target James.

The fight started out as planned, we all stuck to our targets until lily and James decided to play chase instead. Bam, ouch someone through a snowball at my face. I turn around to see Emma standing there laughing. Once she sees me looking at her she stops and points her finger at Hestia.

"Emma you do realise Hestia is on my team?"

"No I don't think so."

She runs and I chase her. I guess we are turning out like Prongs and Lily. Merlin she is fast, I suppose she is a seeker. In our game against Ravenclaw, she caught the snitch in twenty minutes. She is simply amazing.

Its three o'clock when we get home. Ms Potter has lunch prepared and we all sit down and eat.

"Mum is the fire lit?" Emma asks.

"Yes dear, why don't all of you go in to the sitting room and relax while we wait for your father to get back from work." We all thank Ms Potter for lunch and go in to the sitting room. We all grab a seat.

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys." Emma says.

"There is always my lap." I pat my knees.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass." I pull her arm and she lands in my lap. "This isn't so bad now is it?" she doesn't reply but just leans in against me.

_**I know it's been over a week since I last updated but hopefully I will be quicker next time. Please review.**_


	12. Christmas

_**Thank you IrisstoneHPfan, Guest, Poppy and thehogwartsgleechick for reviewing. Here is the next chapter, enjoy**_

"Wake up, Wake up, its Christmas." I shake James' shoulder.

"James wake up before he has heart attack or he breaks your shoulder, whichever comes first." Emma stands in the door way.

"Let me guess, Sirius woke you too." Remus glares at me.

"Yep. Lily, Alice and Hestia are down stairs waiting."

Once James finally gets up, we walk down stairs into the living room where the huge Christmas tree stands. There is colourful paper everywhere containing hidden presents and we each have a Christmas stocking hanging from the fire place.

I put Emma's present at the back of the tree. I hope I'm not making a mistake. I wrote the letter, with a little help from James, last night.

"Will we organise all the presents or..." lily began

"Why don't we just pick up random presents and see who they are for." James suggests. I think that's a better idea, that why hopefully everyone won't make a big fuss over the present I got Emma.

"fine." Lily doesn't sound please. I suppose she does like to be organised.

"The first one is for Remus."

Remus picks at the paper until if falls away and reveals a book and lots of chocolate. That must be from Emma.

"Thanks Ems." He smiles.

This goes on for a while. "Sirius this one is yours."

I open the card first.

_To my knight in shining armour_

_Happy Christmas_

_Love Emma_

_Ps I did actually get you a present._

I tear away the paper, not caring what it is because I know it's from her. Wow she got me a new beaters bat. I start laughing at the engraving _Knight in shining armour._ "Thanks I love it."

"I got you something else since I missed your birthday." She pulls out a motorbike helmet from behind the sofa.

"You bought me a motorbike helmet?" I'm in shock how did she know I wanted a motorbike.

"Yeh, well I couldn't afford the bike so I thought this was the best I could do. Do you like it?" she sounds so unsure.

"Of course I don't like it, I love it." I stand you and pull Emma into a hug. We all open our presents and thank each other until there is one present left. Emma's from me. Oh Godric she is about to open the card, you should pull it out of her hand now.

"Emma open the present first." Says James "mate came down, she will say yes." James whispers so only I hear him.

"Sirius you got me a new broom? Ahh I love you. This is the best present ever." If only she meant the I love you. She opens the card, her facial expression doesn't change. I'm going to be rejected.

Emma walks over and sits down beside me. She puts her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. "Thanks for the broom and the answer to your question, yes. Tonight at 8 is perfect." She said yes. I can't believe she said yes. I am going on a date with Emma Potter. Yay, wait I'm going on a date with Emma Potter. Time to panic start now.

"Well what did she say mate?" James asks when we our upstairs.

"She said yes."

"Why are you not happy?"

"I didn't think she would say yes so I didn't plan anything." I place my head in my hands.

"Emma isn't the romantic type, she would prefer to play quidditch than go shopping, the three broom sticks than Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Just keep it simple and be yourself."

"So got any ideas?"

"You could…"

"Guys aren't you forgetting something?" peter asks.

I look at James then at peter. My eyes widen REMUS how could I have forgotten, tonight is the full moon.

"Sirius it's okay, I'm sure prongs and Wormtail will be able to manage."

"No it's not okay, friends don't ditch one another." I guess I'm just going to have to cancel on Emma, I finally get her to go on a date with me and I have to cancel. She is going to hate me.

* * *

"Emma let me see the note." Hestia smiled. I hand over the Christmas card Sirius wrote to me. "Ohh this is so exciting you and Sirius, lily and James, Alice and frank and now you will all be able to focus on getting me a tall, dark and handsome chap." She pass' back the card to me.

_To Ems_

_Happy Christmas._

_I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight? If not it's okay, I would completely understand but I hope you do. Want to go on a date that is… Well let me know._

_fr__o__m __love Sirius_

He is so sweet and the way he started to ramble on. There is no denying it anymore I like Sirius black.

"Should I dress casual? I don't even know what we are doing."

"You are probably going to find an empty room."

"Alice, I cannot believe you just said that." I cannot believe she just said that.

"It's probably true though."

"Do you have no faith in me at all?"

"You I have faith in, him not so much." Since when has Alice felt this way, I always thought she liked Sirius. I thought she liked everyone. That is just the type of person she is, she sees the good in everyone.

I remember the time back in 3rd year; I led Jordan Panelly on so I could get back at his brother for leading me on. I felt horrible about it. Jordan forgave me in the end but I have never really forgiven myself. Alice kept telling me it was okay and we all make mistakes. Even after I did something as horrible as that she still wanted to be friends with me.

So why doesn't she like Sirius?

"Alice do you not like Sirius?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just don't want him to hurt you."

_Knock knock_ "come in, Sirius hey." I smiled.

"Can I speak to you?" he sounds upset.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have to cancel our plans. Umhh… something has come up I'm really sorry." WHAT! He did not just say what I think he did.

"You are the one that asked me out." First I was upset but now anger fills me. I feel the blood rushing through my veins fuelling me.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I snort. "Well I'm sorry too, that I even liked you and wanted to go out with you."

"But…"

"No I don't want to hear your excuses." Merlin I'm such an idiot. I really like him, I might even say I love him. I don't even want to hear his excuse. He probably just led me on to see how easy I would be to get, it was all for the chase and I fell for it. Every one warned me but I couldn't help it, he drew me in. I fell for him and he lied, he wasn't here to catch me when I fell.

* * *

I watch as she walks away, more like storms away. I hurt her, I have my reason but it's not my place to tell her. I can't believe she wouldn't even listen to me.

"James you are going to have to break my face.".

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Well I went to cancel my date with Emma and short version of the story she hates me now. She won't even listen to me"

_**I know you probably all hate me now but great things come to those who wait.**_


	13. Amortentia part 1

_**Thank you GirlSwagg21,**_ _**thehogwartsgleechick,**_ _**IrisstoneHPfan and Guest for reviewing and also to everyone who favoured or followed the story.**_

I sat on the train in our usual compartment in silence. I am hurt by what happened but I'm not going to go cry in a corner. I'm going to be strong and carry on with life. I haven't told the girls what happened just that I wasn't going on a date with Sirius and I never will be. Firstly I'm humiliated that I fell for him and secondly, I'm protecting him. If I told the girls they would hex him and if James found out he would probably never speak to him again. That is unless he has already.

James, what can I say? He is one of my best friends. We grew up together and no one can break that bond. We may look different be we are really alike. He has black hair, I have brown and he has hazel eyes, I have a blue sort of colour. (No one really knows what colour eyes I have.) Honestly if we didn't have the same last name you wouldn't know we were related.

The things that make us a like are, we both love quidditch and support Kenmare Kestrels, our favourite sweets are sugar quills, we hate the dark arts and we would do anything for each other or our friends. We still talk a lot but not as much as we use to, I miss that. Even though we fight sometimes I really do love him.

"Emma we are going to get some sugar." Hestia laughs as I snap out of my thoughts, I wonder what she is laughing about. My three friends leave the compartment and go in search of sweets.

I go back to staring out the window and letting my mind wonder.

"Emma." Remus? When did he come in? I turn my head and smile at him. "What exactly happened between you and Sirius?"

"He hasn't told you?" he is probably waiting till we get back to Hogwarts, bigger audience and all.

"No all he has told us is that you two had a fight, but you can't blame him because if it's what I think it's over, it's not his fault." Wow I have never seen Remus this way he is always so calm.

"I know."

"You know?" shook filled his face.

"Yes, it's no one's fault, it just wasn't meant to be."

"Emma you don't understand, it's my fault. I'm…"

"It's not your fault." what is he talking about? "And I would just rather not talk about it."

"But Emma…"

"Remus Please." I beg. "I'm going to change into my robes" I can't listen anymore. It's over and I just want to move on but merlin knows how hard that is going to be, as Sirius fricken Black is still playing on my mind. Curse that boy.

* * *

"What do we have first class?" I ask no one in particular.

"Double potions, I think." Lily replies

"Eww. Why? I'm not in the mood for potions" Alice Complains

I don't know why she doesn't like potions. I wouldn't say it's my favourite subject but I still like it. I got an O in my OWLs which I was delighted with. She says it's because it's too hard and professor Slughorn doesn't teach it properly. Lily loves him. He is her favourite professor and she even goes to the Slugclub. I also got invited a few times but he stopped asking me as I would never show up, much to Lily's disappointment.

The three of us walk to class. By the time we make it to the dungeons everyone is seated. I take my seat with lily, Alice and frank at our usual bench in front or my brother.

"Settle down. I've got a very exciting class planned to day." Slughorn began. "First I must but you in pairs and before you ask, yes I already have a list made." At this everyone groans. I wonder who I will be put with. Knowing my luck it will probably be Sirius. Oh don't jinx it. Touch wood, touch wood, touch wood.

"Lily Evans you will be with Sirius black." Yes not me. Lily gets up from our bench and walks to the bench behind us. "This must be a mistake, I put Emma potter with James potter." Professor say what?

"Professor I'm sorry but I can't work with James, either I would kill him or he would kill me, one of the scenarios will happen."

"Fine fine, Miss Evans you go with Mr Potter and Miss Potter you go with Mr Black." You jinxed it, well done Emma.

"Sorry professor that won't work either."

"And why is that?"

"Ehh umm."

"That's settled." Uhh usually professor Slughorn is really understanding, I have a feeling to day is not my day.

I pick up my stuff and move to sit beside Sirius while lily and James, who I might add looks extremely happy, sit at our usual bench.

"Before you say anything we will work not talk and if talking is required it will be minimal." Wow I'm a bitch. The hurt look on his face makes me want to hug him and tell him we can get past what happened but I don't know if I can. Sure I really like him but he hurt me. I should have given him a chance to explain but I was just so angry and now it feels too late.

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what that is? Yes Miss Evans." Of course lily's hand was the first up. Wait, that is a love potion. I'm going to have to make a love potion with Sirius black. Yep this is definitely not going to be my day

"That is a love potion, it causes the drinker to become infatuated with the giver of the potion. However, true love cannot be produced through artificial means, and thus the feelings that Love Potions create are more like obsession than affection."

"Excellent miss Evans 10 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn beamed, lily is his favourite student. "Turn to page 394 and you may begin."

"First we need Ashwinder eggs, Rose thorns, Peppermint and Powdered Moonstone." I say while not looking up from my book. When Sirius doesn't move I slam my book down on the table and make my way to the cupboard to get the ingredients. What is wrong with that boy today?

I add in the ashwinder eggs and stir three times clockwise. Then I add in the rosethorn and peppermint. I leave the potion to brew for 20 minutes. Sirius still hasn't moved from the spot he took 20 minutes ago.

"Am I going to have to make this potion all by myself?" I snapped.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"We are partners, so you do what you can to help but if you really need me to tell you what to do measure out the powdered moonstone."

He leans across me and grabs the moonstone, his arm brushing off mine, sending a rush of heat through me. What does that mean? It doesn't matter. "Well aren't partners supposed to communicate?" oh crap he has me there.

Forty five minutes later our potion is done. We are the third to finish. As you could guess lily was first, oh and James, then Remus and a Hufflepuff girl whose name I can't remember.

"Well done Mr Black and Miss Potter, now tell me what you smell." Slughorn asks.

_**This is part one hopefully part 2 will be up soon. **_


	14. Amortentia part 2

_**Thank you IrisstoneHPfan and thehogwartsgleechick for reviewing. Here is part 2 hope you like it.**_

Sirius leans in and sniffles, I look at him intensively. I wonder what he will smell, will it have anything to do with me? Of course not why would it? After a minute or so he says "I smell my quidditch broom, ehm… firewhiskey and…" he pauses before saying. "Strawberries." My heart sinks, wait why am I so upset that he doesn't smell anything to do with me? Why would he?

"Very good Mr Black. Now" Slughorn praises Sirius for probably the first time in his whole career at Hogwarts. "Miss Potter what do you smell?"

I copy Sirius and lean in and sniffle until the fumes of the potion fill my nose. Wow, I start to fill I little light headed as the potion draws me in. "I smell my quidditch broom too, the forest and" I smell, to sum it up, I smell Sirius, does that mean I love him?

My legs start to carry me. First I back away from the table slowly. Sirius and Slughorn both have confused looks on their faces. Next thing I know I'm running out of the classroom. I hear someone call my name but I don't stop. I run up the stairs from the dungeons and then out into the open air. Just my luck it's raining but I don't care I just keep running, I don't know where I'm running to but I don't think it matters I just need to be alone.

I love Sirius, I love him and he doesn't love me. I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I run along the black lake until I reach my oak tree. I fall to my knees, the rain fall against my face and runs down my cheeks and nose until they fall and hit the ground. I tear escapes my eye and like the drops of rain it falls to the ground.

It's only now that I realise I don't have my jumper on. I'm kneeling on the wet grass in a skirt and shirt. The rain has made my shirt wet and see through revealing my black bra.

"Uhh." I let out a groan. Why does life have to be so complicated? I don't even think I believed in love until now. I'm sixteen years old and I'm in love with my brother's best friend.

I pull my knees to my chest and lean against the tree, letting my head rest on the trunk of the tree. This is more drama then I ever want in my life.

"Emma?" Sirius? How did he find me? How did he know I would be here?

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"You said you like to come here to think so I thought I'd take a chance." Why did he have to find me? "What happened in potions? Why did you run off?" he takes three steps closer to me, leaving a metre between us.

"I can't tell you." I push back the hair that has begun to stick to my face.

"You can tell me anything just because you are angry at me doesn't mean I don't care."

"I doesn't matter that you care it won't change anything." My volume of my voice begins to increase.

"Just tell me for Merlin's sake." he shouts. I stand up but keep my distance.

"Do you really want to know what wrong?" now I'm shouting. "I love you. Yes I'm in love with you and you don't love me back. You can be really annoying, goofy and an idiot but I still love you because you're funny, nice, kind, brave and caring. None of that matters though because you don't feel the same way." I take a deep breathe.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you back. Emma, I've been in love with you since the first time I met you, I might have only realised over the summer but I have always loved you."

"Why did you lie in potions then? What is the point in all this, me loving you and you loving me but we can't even be honest about it." I can't believe we are arguing about loving each other.

"This is why." He grabs my waist and pulls me in until my body crashes against his and we stumble back a bit. He crushes my lips with his and kisses me passionately. Within seconds I realise what's happening as I kiss him back. His lips feel so familiar but I don't know how. I have electricity coursing through my veins instead of blood as we kiss in the pouring rain.

After what feels like a year, we pull away. I can't help but grin as he grins back at me. "Nice bra. Will I be seeing it more often?" he winks trust him to turn a romantic moment into a perverted one but I still laugh and hit him playfully.

"Maybe."

"Does this mean I get to be your idiot? He asks

"Yes I suppose you can be my idiot. that is if I can be yours?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses my forehead. That feels familiar too. "I brought you this." He pulls out his Gryffindor hoodie from under his jumper and hands it to me.

"Thanks, can I keep it?" I pull the hoodie over my head, it's a bit big but it's comfy. "I lost mine." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Of course, I want everyone to know your mine and I'm yours." He leans down and kiss' me once on the forehead and then on the tip of my nose before he places his lips on mine.

I remember. I pull away to see a confused look on his face. I place my hand over my month, I'm such an idiot. If only I remembered, we wouldn't have to go through all that crap. "Sirius I remember."

"You remember what?"

"The party, that night, you told me you loved me and I forgot."

"It doesn't matter now."

"But if I hadn't forgot we could…"

"I doesn't matter. We are together now and you know I love you and I know you love me."

_**That's part two hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**_


	15. secrets

_**Thank you fantasyluver714,**_ _**thehogwartsgleechick and IrisstoneHPfan for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**_

Sirius and I first went back to our rooms to get changed after Professor McGonagall caught us running through the corridors soaking wet. She told us to get changed and to get back to class immediately but not before giving us a weeks' worth of detention. The whole time she was giving out to us Sirius couldn't stop smiling, I had to keep nudging him.

We run into transfigurations and apologize to Professor McGonagall. She knows where we have been and doesn't give us another week's detention, thank Merlin. The only thing good about having detention is that it will be with Sirius and I won't be on my own.

I take a seat next to Sirius, seeing as James is in my spot next to lily. I can't wait to tell the girls my news. The one person I'm not looking forward to telling is James. He is going to freak. The last boyfriend I had, Jack, well let's just say we didn't last very long. I resented my brother for it but in the end I forgave him. Jack was an ass anyway. Haha get it jackass. I am funny, merlin I'm weird.

I wonder why James is sitting beside lily or why lily is sitting beside James. They look awfully close. I quickly scribble on a piece of parchment and throw it a James' head while McGonagall isn't looking.

_**James why are you sitting in my seat?**_

_Because sister dearest._

Well that's a great answer, idiot. Why must he not use the word he has been taught?

_**That is not an answer. **_

_**I'll tell you later. **_

Just as I'm about to send _**now is later.**_ Something lands on my desk.

_**when I say later I mean not on a piece of paper.**_

Damn he knows me too well. Why must he torture me?

As soon as classes end I link arms with James and pull him away for lily and the rest of the group. We keep walking until we are most definitely alone. "Are you going to tell me why you were in my seat now?" maybe I should tell him about Sirius and I now, while he is in a really good mood.

"Emma I have something to tell you." He grins.

"Me too but you first."

"Lily and I are going out." WHAT! "When you ran out of the class, wait why did you run?"

"Emm sore tummy, anyways continue."

"Well lily told me she liked me and then when everyone left the room too, I kissed her."

"Awh James I'm so happy for you." I smile and hug him.

"What do you need to tell me?"

I can't tell him now. He has been trying to get lily to go out with him for the good part of 6 years. I can't ruin his moment.

"Oh emm just that Sirius and I are talking again." It isn't a lie. I mean we are talking again. Emma you doing a whole lot more than talking. Shut up brain.

We walk back to the common room, where James sits beside lily and puts an arm around her shoulder. Why now? In the six years that he has been chasing her, she had to choose today. Like I said today is not going to be a good day, apart from Sirius and I and I suppose that makes today a good day?

"Sirius will you come with me to see professor Slughorn so I can apologise?" I was more an instruction than a question but I thought I'd be polite. I don't mean to sound bossy but I needed to talk to him.

"Sure, love." He winks. This is so normal for him that no one thinks it's odd but my heart skips a beat… or two.

We stroll around the castle actually heading towards the dungeons when I stop. "I was wondering when you were going to stop." He says.

"You know what's wrong then."

"Of course I do, he is my best mate. I would never want to take this moment from him."

"What do we do then?"

"We don't tell them, we give them their time and in a month or so we tell them."

"We are going to lie to them?"

"Have you got a better idea?"

"no but I don't think I can go a month without kissing you, I've been to paradise and I don't ever want to leave." That is so cringe worthy, I can't believe I just said that.

"Who says you have to?" he grabs my waist and pulls me into the broom closet be hide us. He pulls me up strongly so that I stand on my tippy toe and kisses me. "how is this?"

"We are going to date in secret? Like hide away in cupboard and creep around."

"Yes."

"Works for me." I kiss him back.

_**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**_


	16. Detention

_**Thank you thehogwartsgleechick,**_ _**GirlSwagg21 and guest for reviewing . I want to say a big thanks to IrisstoneHPfanfor reviewing every chapter so far and to everyone who is reading my story especially to thehogwartsgleechick **_

"Sirius come on, we are going to be late." Emma tries to pull me up out of my chair.

"What are you going to be late for?" Prongs asks.

"Detention and I don't want to get another week because you can't get off your lazy arse." I can hear the frustration in her voice. It's kind of sexy. It's been really hard to stay away from her. I know we have to keep it a secret until a month or so but it's frustrating not to be able to hold her or kiss her. I know I shouldn't need to but I do.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." I stand up and follow her as she walks out the portrait door. "I miss you."

"You have seen me all day."

"And that is still not enough." What a stupid thing to say. I hope she didn't hear that. Oh merlin she isn't replying, Quick brain think of something anything. "So…" she pulls me around a corner and leans against the wall. There is about two centimetres between us.

"That is the cutest and cheesiest thing I have ever heard." She laughs. "And I agree." She stretches to kiss me before continuing on her way to Professor McGonagall's office. We hold hands on our way but every time we hear someone or something we unlock our hands and continue walking.

Emma knocks on the door and when we hear Minnie's voice telling us to enter, we do. "Mr Black and Miss Potter today you will be serving detention with Hagrid, Mr Filtch will take you down to Hagrid. I then assume Hagrid will return you to the castle." She says in her stern voice. Minnie is my favourite teacher, she may be strict but she is the best teacher I have ever had.

Filtch walks us down to the edge of the dark forest where Hagrid awaits for us. He hobbles back up to the school mumbling about something to do with not his job and should be paid more. What does that idiot know?

"Sirius, Emma I didn't know it was you two who would be helping me." Hagrid booms.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Emma asks.

"The seventh years will be having a scavenger hunt for." He replies.

"And what are we doing?"

"You will be placing the equipment around the forest."

"What exactly does a scavenger hurt have to do with defence against the dark arts?" I ask.

"Usually in order to get the item listed you have to use certain spells and complete different challenges."

Hagrid leads us into the forbidden forest. He hands us two boxes and a list. On the list there are a number of items, telling us what goes together and were to place them.

"Why don't you two do items one to fifteen and I'll do the rest?"

"sure." Emma says as Hagrid walks off. "First it says we have to tie a rope to a tree in this area" she looks around before pointing to a large beach tree. "That one." She walks over to it and begins climbing.

"Don't you think we should use a levitating spell?" what if she falls?

"I have climbed trees before you know. If I fall you can catch me and be my knight in shining armour again."

"I thought I was always your knight in shining armour."

"Done." She smiles and climbs down the tree. "I'm going to jump so watch out." She jumps and lands right in my arms. "You didn't have to catch me there." She giggles.

"Come on let's get on with it." I take her hand.

Once an hour has gone we decide to take a break. This is a really long detention but I can't say it's not fun. I sit down and lean against a tree. Emma sits beside me and rests her head on my chest. "Is this your first time in the forest?" I ask.

"Yes but I think I will be visiting it more often."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you know where I go to think now, I'm going to have to find somewhere new and also its amazing her. It is so peaceful and breathe taking" I feel her laugh.

"Well now I know your new place is in the forbidden forest and I agree."

"Yes but how big is this forest."

"How about a deal you keep your old place but this can be our place?"

"Sounds good." She lifts her head and pecks me on the lips.

I take my arm from around her shoulder and pull out my pocket knife from my trouser pocket. I turn around and start picking at the bark on the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait and see."

After a while Sirius is finally finished. He tells me I can look and I turn around. I run my hand over the bark in silence. He has carved S.B + E.P in a heart. That is so sweet. "Sirius I love it and you." I embrace him and place my lips on his. He runs his hand through my hair while the other caresses my cheek. His fingers are calloused from the years for quidditch. He presses his lips harder to mine and mine to him, we run out of breathe we pull apart.

"We have to finish our detention." I stand up. He groans but gets up anyway.

We continue working when I hear a blood curdling voice. "Hello Beautiful."

_**Who do you think is behind the voice? Let me know. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	17. Encounter

_**I'm so sorry. It has been forever since I last updated but my internet has been gone.(and it still is)i am lucky to get this chapter up. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you to thehogwartsgleechick and GinnyWeasley5 for reviewing. Also to xXallegedangelXx for the idea for this chapter.**_

I turn around to see a tall muscular man leaning against a tree. He is wearing all black and stands in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sirius stands in front of me, with his arm stretched out across my body, protecting me.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No but if I was to guess by the look of you I'd say you're a 'family' friend. This would most likely make you a death eater." He spits. He is a death eater! Is he going to kill us? Think of an idea, a plan. Think Emma, think. I have to protect Sirius. He would probably say he can protect himself but not without getting hurt.

"This must be your girlfriend." He points at me, while his mouth curves into an evil smile.

Before I know it I'm stepping forward and my lips begin to move. "HA. Me go out with him. You must be joking." I stop walking once I stand a half way between Sirius and the death eater. "Finally, I've been waiting a week for the dark lord to send someone." I huff.

"And you are?" he asks.

"You should know, I'm the dark lord's most promising new server. The correct question is did you bring what I asked for?" what is it I asked for? What if he asks?

"Why is _he _here then?" He hisses. Shit, why is he here? Just tell the truth, my brain tells me.

"This filthy blood traitor got me detention by snitching on me for hexing a disgusting mudblood." I shiver at the vile words I must say. I can't look at Sirius, I just can't.

"You must come with me then. The dark lord, I assume, will be looking forward to meeting you." Outside I look calm but inside my mouth makes a big 'O' and I'm shivering. He wants to take me.

"No, don't touch her." Sirius shouts and starts to run to me.

"Shut up and don't touch me blood traitor." I spit. The hurt look on his face kills me but he doesn't stop moving towards me. Sirius stop, stop, "STOOOOP." Shit did I really just shout that out. Sirius stands right beside me and places an arm around me.

"No matter how much I despise you, you're my best friend's sister and I can't let anything happen to you." His tone of voice and words don't match his actions. Even though he is saying he hates me, I can see in his eyes he trusts me. It gives me the courage to continue and not give up.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you."

"My name is Kevin Ewing, the dark lords most trusted and honoured servant." He bows slightly but his eyes never leave mine. They pierce into me like daggers. I must stay strong. I need to turn this all on him.

"Well Mr Ewing, don't you know not to trust anyone? Are you a fool did the dark lord not tell you that."

"No he didn't because I trust him."

"The Dark lord is clearly brighter than you anyway. He doesn't trust you, if he did he would have told you about me." I pause for suspense and to catch breathe as I struggle not to shake. "Most honoured servant? Bullshit. When you are really prepared to do what it takes to be a death eater return to the dark lord if not id run." I grit my teeth and snarl. I sound really vicious. He actually looks a little frightened. "Ohh and don't think I won't be talking to the dark lord about this incident and how you accused me. I don't think he will be to happy." I add.

A second pass' but it feels like forever. Will he believe me? If he doesn't Sirius and I could always try take him on. The only think wrong with that plan is there is no guarantee one of us won't get hurt. I suppose there is no guarantee with this plan either.

"I'm sorry miss… I didn't catch your name." he bows again but this time he avoids my eyes as they scan him.

"That's for me to know and you to mind your own business." I snap and he cowers back into himself not so cocky now is he.

"What will we do about him?"

"HA. There is no we. There is me and then there is you. If it really bothers you that you need to know. I will take care of _it._" I look Sirius up and down with a look of disgust.

"Yes of course, I apologise for questioning you." I have to say I am enjoying this. "Wait, I know who you are." Shit I take that back, I'm not enjoying this. "Emma potter, daughter of the head of the aurors department." His lip starts to twitch. "You had me fooled little girl and I don't like to be fooled." Now he is the one snarling. I am in some trouble now.

He starts to stalk towards us when once again Sirius steps in front of me "Don't come anywhere near her." She shouts. He just said her, Sirius stop thinking about me and think of yourself.

"I'm going to kill you both but first I'm going to torture you." He circles us. "I want to hear you squeal and watch you squirm." he raises his wand. "Crucio." He shouts. The spell miss' Sirius by an inch and hits me. I double over and scrunch my eyes closed. I don't want to scream, I really don't but I escapes me. A screech leaves my mouth and pierces the ears around me.

Suddenly the pain is gone. I open my eyes and search for Sirius. I find him instantly he is stands a few feet away from me. His wand is out and he is fighting Kevin Ewing. He saved me.

Once I get a hold of myself I scramble up. The moment I stand pain shoots through my body, through my legs, up my spine and down my arms. I feel like falling but I must push through this and help Sirius. I stumble to his side, wand at the ready and I start shooting spells.

"Sirius, Emma." I hear our names being called.

"Until next time." Kevin winks and he is gone.

Where did he go, he can't have apparated. He just vanished in to thin air. I sign a breathe of relief. I turn to Sirius and his arms are around me. "Emma are you okay?" he holds my face in his hands.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for everything I said, I just had to do something."

"You were great." He kiss' me gently.

"Emma, Sirius are you two okay? I heard a scream and got here as soon as I could." I hope he didn't see us kiss. Why am I worrying about that now?

"Hagrid we need to go speak to professor Dumbledore."

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I try my best to get the next chapter up sooner**_


	18. Dueling

_**Thank you **_**_Thehogwartsgleechick, Amber Rose Black, phoenixqueen15 and GirlSwagg21 for reviewing and to everyone who has favored or followed my story:) here is the next chapter._**

Hagrid brings us straight up to Professor Dumbledore's office. We all abandon setting up the scavenger. Hagrid takes long strides while Emma and I run to keep up with the half giant. We don't talk much on our way to the headmaster's office. All I want to do a hold Emma but I don't think that is a good idea. No matter what just happen I want to stay true to my friend and I'm sure Emma feels the same way.

"Lemon drops." Hagrid says and the statue starts to move. Doing 360 degree turns, forming the stairs that leads to the office. We run up the stairs and Emma goes to knock but I burst in. now is not the time for politeness. I can't count the number of times I have been in this office, either getting in trouble or defending myself and my fellow marauders.

"Ahh Mr Black, Miss Potter." Dumbledore looked over his speckles. "Thank you Hagrid for escorting them." He nodded. It's like he has been expecting us. Next thing you know he will be spinning around on a chair with a cat on his lap, stoking its head. Like in muggle movies. "What can I do for you?"

"Professor we were in the forbidden forest, helping Hagrid for our detention when…" Emma jumps in. she explains everything to our headmaster in great detail I might add. She may have left out a few things like me carving our initials in to the tree and us kissing.

As Emma told the events of the night, professor Dumbledore listened and nodded a few times before saying "I'm not sure how he got in but I will find out, don't worry. We will but up extra safety per-cautions and I will let the minister for magic know. I will also make an announcement at breakfast to worn students to be extra vigilant."

"Thank you professor, just one more thing I want to join the order of phoenix." What did Emma just say? She is only sixteen. How does she even know about the Order? I only know about it since I joined after Christmas but that is a long story.

"Emma I assume you know about the order from your parents but you are not of age and for that reason I cannot let you join. You are a brave girl miss Potter and it would be a pleasure to have you join our ranks." Few, I let a breathe out that I didn't even know I was holding. Shit do I tell her I'm in the order?

"Emma there is something I need to tell you." I say as we walk back to the common room.

"Please don't say it is bad news." She sighs but smiles anyway.

"I'm not sure it depends what way you take it." I pause but she doesn't say anything so I continue. "I'm in the order, I joined just after Christmas." She stops.

"Sirius I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me earlier but I'm proud of you. It's not your fault I'm not old enough. You are so brave." I lean down and kiss her.

"Did you hear that?" she pulls away. We both look around.

"No. why, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like someone was gasping or breathing really heavily. I'm sure it was just my imagination."

* * *

A few weeks have passed since that night in the forest with Sirius and yes we are still a secret couple. It is the end of February and there hasn't been a sign of Kevin Ewing. I have started getting the Daily Prophet delivered to me every morning, hoping there will be some good news but all there seems to be is more and more deaths and mysterious disappearances. I don't think they are that mysterious but I suppose the ministry wants to cover it up as much as possible.

I walk down the stair of our dorms to the common room wearing Sirius' hoodie. (It smells good.) I don't think anyone will notice or I hope they won't. as soon as I jump off the last step, James says " Emma what are you doing wearing Sirius' hoodie?" uhh I hate you brother.

"How do you know this is Sirius'?" yay let's see him answer that one.

"It says Black on the back and on the left shoulder." He smirks damn why didn't I think of that.

"Prongs leave your sister alone. She is wearing my hoodie because she lost hers in Hogsmeade last your and I didn't really like mine anyway." Sirius strolls across the room and plonks down on the couch beside Peter.

"Does that answer your question? There is no point sitting down we have to go to defence against the dark arts in… now." I say. I take one of Sirius' hands and one of peter's hands and pull them both up while everyone else already makes their way to the portrait door.

"Class today you don't need your books." Professor Roth announces as Lily looks worried. "We will be having a class on duelling. The point of this lesson isn't to teach you how to hurt someone but to learn how to defend yourself. We will also be joined by seventh years. Now don't worry this is only to teach not to harm"

We were all given an opponent and there is going to be 4 rounds. My first opponent is a fellow Gryffindor girl, Katie Bass. I wouldn't really be friends with her but I would know her to say hi. We are the fifth pair to duel first was Lily and a Slytherin, she won, then 2 pairs of Slytherins and the pair before us was my brother and a Slytherin boy, he won too.

I do standard procedure when it comes to duelling. I shot a disarming spell but it miss' her, I shield myself from a few of her spells when finally I hit her with a stupify spell. I go to shake her hand but she storms off. At least I'm on to the next round.

In the end Lily, Remus, Sirius, James and I are the only ones in our group left. I walk up to the board to see who I will duel next. I scan through the names till I see mine. I flick my eyes to the opposite side of the board to see the name of my opponent. No, this can't be happening. I have to duel Evan Rosier. he whipped out her last opponent in 1 minute. What will I do?

The time comes and Professor Roth calls my name. I swallow air and start to chew the inside of my cheek as I walk to the centre of the room "Emma good luck." James places a hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to need it." I hear Rosier whisper as we bow.

"On the count of three you may begin" Roth says. "one, two, th…" and rosier shots a spell at me but misses me. We duel for some time, well more than a minute ( which I am proud of) when he hits me. I feel my throat closing up. I drop to my knees and clutch at my neck. My lungs burn and beg for air. Black dots start to blur my vision.

* * *

"Professor Roth do something." Lily screams. I run for Emma but Rosier has some sort of shield up. Emma falls to the ground and rosier stops, he has an evil grin on his ugly face that I would love to whip off. My heart is racing, she better be okay, she needs to be okay. I drop down beside Professor Roth who got to Emma before me. "Class is dismissed and Mr Rosier I will speak to you later." He lifts Emma up "she is okay, madam Monroe will just have to check over her." He carries her out of the class room. "

Now that Emma is gone and I know she is okay, all the worry I felt has converted to angry. That son of a bitch hurt my girlfriend my Emma. I march over to Rosier who is surrounded by his fellow death eaters. I grab the front of his shirt and back him up against a wall. "if you ever go near Emma again, I swear to merlin."

He laughs. "What are you going to do about it?" I raise my other hand and place it around his neck.

"I will kill you." I tighten my grip.

"And I'll help him." James appears at my side. "come on mate lets go to the hospital wing." I let go of Rosier but not before punching him square in the face.

**_I hope you enjoyed it. i should be able to update sooner next time and please review:)_**


	19. The Quidditch Final

_**Thank you GirlSwagg21, Soniaham, thehogwartsgleechick and bambiboo17 for reviewing. You guys rock. Here's the next chapter, enjoy**_

I only had to spend one night in the hospital wing after the Defence against the Dark arts duelling class. Rosier got two months detention and then Professor Dumbledore gave him an extra month because he is a prefect. Sirius and I have kept our secret a secret for three months now. It feels comfortable now. Sneaking around and snogging in broom cupboards. It's kind of mysterious.

It's the beginning of April. Mine and James' birthday has passed. I am now seventeen and of age whoop whoop. I talked to my mum and dad about joining the order. They said they want me to finish school first and after that I can join if I want. After a lot of angry letters I decided to just go with their plan as it looks like Voldemort is only getting stronger and I'm not really ready but I won't let anyone else know that.

Today is the Quidditch Final, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. We haven't lost a match yet and I'm super excited. James and I have been talking about this since our last match.

"Hey Sirius, how are you." Katie Bass stops me in the common room.

"Hey Katie, I'm good just a little nervous." I smile. She steps closer to me.

"You know I'm going to be shouting for you just as loud as I will be shouting for Gryffindor, if you know what I mean." I know she use to fancy me in fourth year and we snogged but I thought she was over me.

"I'm sorry Katie but…"

"No need to explain, I know. I had to see if my suspicions were true."

"You know, how?"

"I saw you and Emma snogging in the corridor about a month ago, she was wearing your hoodie and then you threatened rosier for her. What I don't get is why you haven't told anyone?"

"We didn't what to take James and Lily's moment away."

"They have been going out for Three months now, I think the moments over."

"We just haven't really talked about it."

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know she likes you but if I was going out with you I would want everyone to know, the sooner the better." She winks and walks away. Wow what just happened. Is Emma embarrassed to let people know she loves me? No she isn't like that.

I change into my quidditch robes and make my way down to the Pitch with Prongs. "Nervous Captain Prongs?"

"A little, you know it's my first final as captain, I don't want to let anyone down."

Emma comes out of nowhere and flings an arm around my neck and the other around James' "Don't worry big bro, we all have fate in you and even if we do lose at least Slytherin won't be the winners."

"Your optimism enlightens me." Prongs laughs.

"But seriously, you will do great." She kiss' his cheek.

"Hem hem." I cough loudly. She smirks and kiss' my cheek too. Some people give us looks, including James, but I don't care, I want everyone to know except maybe her dad.

I step out on to the pitch my new broom, which Sirius bought me, in my right hand. James is on my left and Sirius stands behind me. "When we win I better be your first hug." He whispers in my ear.

"of course."

Madam Prentice lets the snitch go. I watch it as it flies in front of my face and then out of sight. She throws up the quaffle and the game begins. James gets the quaffle and passes it to Neil McCall, who passes it back to James. James throws the ball towards to middle goal and he scores. The crowd all clap and cheer.

I fly high and start to circle the pitch. A bludger comes hurdling towards me. Crap! I pick up speed and zoom away as the bludger chases me. Sirius appears out of nowhere and hits the bludger towards to opposite end of the pitch.

"Thanks" I shout over the roars of the crowd as Ravenclaw score. He just winks and flies away.

I franticly look for the snitch. The score is 120:90 to us. I see a glint of gold to my left. I fly slowly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. YES it's the snitch about 6 feet in front of me. I lean forward and speed towards the snitch. My fingers lock around the small gold ball as the Ravenclaw seeker, Jessica Graham, catches on I had found it.

The crowd roars, Gryffindor supporters jump up and down. I dismount my broom and shake Jessica's hand. "Well done." She says.

I spot Sirius and run towards him. He picks me up and spins me around. "you are my first hug I better be yours." I feel him laugh.

"What about a kiss?" He puts me down and leans in.

"How about no, not now." Why is he asking? I thought we were keeping it a secret and when we do come clean, I don't want it to be this way.

"Why? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"What? No, Sirius come back." I watch him walk away. Why would he think that I'm embarrassed by him?

James gives me a bone crushing hug. "Em we won, we won." He kisses me on the cheek before going to join the celebrations of the crowd.

Everyone makes their way to the great hall for dinner before the celebration party begins in our common room. I saunter along behind the crowd, thinking. What had I done? Why had Sirius and I had that fight? Can you even call it a fight? I mean we didn't shout or argue. He just accused me of something and I have to explain it's not true.

"Emma." I look up to see James running towards me. "What did you do to Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two hugging and then he was walking away, I thought nothing of it until now. He is in a foul mood."

"It's because I wouldn't kiss him."

"He is angry with you because you don't want to kiss him?"

"No the thing is I do want to kiss him, I have kissed him"

"Wait what? I'm so confused." I explain everything to James about Sirius and I.

"Em If you love him and you don't want to lose him, you have to let him know. Sirius makes rash stupid decisions."

James and I walk into the great hall together and are welcomed by a great cheer. We both smile and walk over to our friends. "Sirius can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"but…" there is no point in my finishing my sentence, he isn't listening. Okay my mission is to get Sirius to listen.

Without thinking I jump up on the table. "Excuse me everyone." But no one listens or turns. They are too busy talking.

"Students, miss potter has something to say." Professor Dumbledore announces. I feel my face go scarlet, I completely forgot about the teachers when I started this mission.

"ehm yeh." Must continue, I look at Sirius, his eyes are on me and I feel my confidence return. "I just want to let you all know, I Emma Potter love Sirius Black and…"

Sirius grabs my hand and pulls me down. "Okay I get it you love me, no need to announce to the world."

"But you said."

"I'm joking." He pulls me in and crushes my lips with his.

_**Hope you like it and please review.**_


	20. Nightmare

**Thank you Soniaham, thehogwartsgleechick, phoenixqueen15 and GirlSwagg21 for reviewing. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

"Emma since when have you loved Sirius black?" Lily quizzes me. I explain to the girls about the past few months with Sirius. They were a bit angry about me not telling them but now they are just really happy for me. I wonder how Sirius is going with James. Now that is a conversation I do not want to witness.

"Awh Emma that is so cute." Alice smiles. "I have frank, lily has James and now Emma has Sirius." We all turn around and look at Hestia.

"What?" she looks scared.

"So, Hestia who do you like?"

"No one really." She looks at the ground.

"Bullshit." I shout. "Go on Hestia tell us who you love."

"Well there is this boy on the Hufflepuff quidditch team but he is the year above us."

"And his name is?"

"Nope that is all you are getting." She grins evilly.

* * *

"Sirius you start dating my sister and don't tell me. Please tell me you two are dating and are not just hooking up. Wait you two haven't done _it_?" I shout at Sirius. Sure I'm happy for him but she is my little sister. I can't help but be protective of her.

"Calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin the moment for you and lily. I mean you have been trying six years to get the girl to just talk to you. If you are asking me have I had sex with your sister no. The answer is no."

"Mate I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong but remember what I said, break her heart and I'll break your face." I smile and pat him on the back. Remus and Peter laugh but stop once Sirius frowns at them.

I can't wait for my dad to find out. That is a conversation I will want to see. "Good luck when my dad finds out. If you think I'm protective, he's worse." I laugh. Sirius' face just drops. Ha-ha I'm going to have some fun with this, only one more week to go before we go home.

* * *

I can't believe tomorrow I'm going home for three months. I'm not going to be seeing my friends every day, running to classes because I'm late or snogging Sirius in a broom closet while hiding from my brother. Even though everyone knows Sirius and I are dating, we still don't snog in front of my brother. A peak or cuddle at most. That doesn't stop him and lily thought. "Goodnight guys." I say to my friends as I stand up and make my way towards the stairs that lead to our room.

"Emma I think you might have forgotten something." Sirius stops me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I haven't forgotten anything, have I?"

"It's nice to know I'm so forgettable." He tries to look hurt but his grin isn't helping. I smile up at him.

"Oh I didn't forget you, I was trying but…" his lips are on mine before I can finish my joke. I wrap my arms around him neck and kiss him back.

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Is that all I get, Goodnight Sirius."

"Oh sorry, what I meant to say was Goodnight all mighty, brave, good looking, perfect Sirius." I curtsey

"That's more like it." He winks. He winks a lot it's kind of sexy. What am I saying, it is sexy. "Goodnight beautiful." My heart melts. He is so cute and handsome and brave. Oh Merlin I need to stop staring.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more." Just as I'm about to argue back Remus walks over to us.

"Emma, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." What's happened now? "Is this good or bad?"

"Ohh it's good." He laughs. "I just want to let you know I'm happy for you and Sirius. He deserves someone good like you after everything with his family."

"Thanks Remus." I give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

_I'm standing in a corridor. I hear footsteps be hide me. I turn around and therewalking towards me is Kevin Ewing. I start to run but someone blocks my say. "Move!" I shout but they grab me. I look up to see their face but it's blurred, like they are faceless. "Let me go!" I start to scream when the person don't release their grip on my arm. _

"_Po__tter you made a fool of Me." Ewing snaps. "Now I'm going to make you suffer." Another faceless figure appears holding another person, then another and another until 7 figures holding 7 people stand in front of me. The people being held have bags over their heads. Who are they? "Remove the bags." Ewing orders. _

_Answering my question, my Brother, my Boyfriend and my friends stand in front of me. __"What are you doing with them?" I scream._

"_Like I said I'm going to make__ you suffer by watching each and every one of your friends die." He smiles. "Who is first? How about your brother?__" _

"_No, let them go. Kill me. KILL ME!"_

"_Avada kedavra__" Green light erupts from his wand._

"_Nooooo…"_

I bolt up, breathing heavily. It takes a while for me to catch my bearings, it was only a dream. No. it was nightmare. I walk over to the window and sit down. It felt so real. I need to see my brother. I need to make sure he is okay.

I walk down the stairs and then up the stairs that leads to the boy's dormitories. I open the door slightly, not wanting to let any light in, and squeeze through. I tip-toe over to James' bed and pull to curtains open. He's not there. Where is he? Shit. Please be safe please be safe.

I run over to Sirius' bed not caring how much noise I make. "Sirius, Sirius wake up." I shake his shoulder hard. He opens his eyes slowly, still half asleep.

"Emma what are you doing here?"

"James, I can't find James and He's not in his bed. I had a nightmare he was going to be killed and you were there and Remus and peter and lily and Hestia and Alice." I list off hysterically. "You were all going to be killed and could do nothing. It was horrible and now I can't find James. I need to know he is okay."

"Emma calm down. I know a way to see where he is." He pats the side of the bed telling me to sit. He sits up and reaches into the drawers beside his bed. He pulls out a piece of old looking parchment. How is that going to help?

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispers. Ink appears on the parchment. Wait this is a map, a map of Hogwarts and there's footprints and names. Ah so this is how they have been getting away with all there pranks.

"Look there he is and he is with lily." So I was worried about him and he was off with his girlfriend probably having the time of his life.

"Thanks, I feel kind of stupid now but it just really rattled me."

"It's okay love, you are welcome to spend the night here and I can protect you." He smiles. I'm not sure if that's cute or he is just making fun of me.

"With you? In your bed? Alone?" I love Sirius but I don't want my first time to be in a room were other people are sleeping or where my brother could walk in at any moment. I'm also just not ready.

"Yes, yes and yes. I mean to sleep not anything more." He lifts the blanket and moves over. I climb in beside him and for the first time I notice Sirius is only wearing a pair of red pajama bottoms. I rest my head and hand on his chest while he places his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"I love you more." I say.

He kisses the top of my head and the last thing I hear before I fall asleep with a smile on my face is "not possible."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review.**


	21. Returning Home

_**Thank you GirlSwagg21, Soniaham and thehogwartsgleechick for reviewing. Here is the next Chapter.**_

I wake to the sun shining in the window and through the curtains. I lift my head of Sirius' chest and tilt it to look up at him. Even when we are lying down I have to look up. His eyes are closed and he is breathing lightly. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry." I blush. "How long have you been awake for?"

"10 minutes." He shrugs and sits up on his elbows. "I hope I get to wake up to you for the rest of my life." He leans over me and kiss' me gently

"Sirius if that isn't my sister you are with I am going to punch you and if that is my sister I'm going to punch you harder." I hear James shout. Crap, even though Sirius and I did nothing, I was hoping to get back to my room without James seeing me.

I pull back the duvet and jump out of the bed. "James it's me and don't punch him. Nothing happened I was looking for you but you weren't here. I went to ask Sirius where you were and we ended up falling asleep." I will ask him about that map later. I don't want to get Sirius in trouble for breaking the marauders code or whatever it is.

"Emma you better not be lying to me."

"James, why would I lie? Now I'm going to go pack my bag and I'll see you on the train."

"Emma, where have you been?" Alice questions me as soon as I walk in the door.

"I was talking to Sirius."

"For the whole night?" lily raises an eyebrow.

"Yes lily and how is it you know that?" She knows I'm challenging her and replies with. "I was just wondering."

I can't believe sixth year is over and I will be returning home for three months. Next term will be my last year at Hogwarts. I reminisce about the old times as I pack all my stuff into my trunk. "You ready?"

"I Suppose." I walk out for our dormitory and close the door behind me. we leave our trunks in the great hall and make our way to the train.

Alice and Hestia walk ahead. "Lily did you have fun last night?" I tease.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Please the future head girl sneaking out of bed at night to see her lover."

"Shh don't say it so loud."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

We board the train and find an empty compartment. I sit at the window as usual. Hestia sits beside me and lily and Alice across from us.

"Hello ladies." James says standing in the doorway. "can we sit with you girls everywhere else it full." How can everywhere else be full we are on of the first people on the train.

"First of all that's a lie and second of all, if you want to sit with us all you have to do is ask."

"Can we sit with you?"

"No."

"But you said…"

"I was joking; yes you can sit with us. Lily is your girlfriend."

My brother, Sirius, Remus and Peter walk into the compartment. Sirius goes to sit beside me but James pulls him down to sit beside him and Alice. What is he doing? Remus sits beside me and whispers in my ear "he is just being protective, forgive him."

The whole train journey home was spent talking and laughing. Frank even joined us. I don't know how we all fitted in the compartment but we did. It was a bit squashed but at least we were all together.

James, Sirius and I said goodbye to our friends and disapparated home. My mother and father stood in the kitchen awaiting our arrival. I ran and hugged my mum and then my dad. "Dad what are you doing here, I thought you have work?"

"I had to welcome home my children."

"Dad I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I think it's best if we do this in your office." I have to tell him about Sirius. This is so going to back fire on me.

We walk to my dad's office; he sits be hide his desk, while I prefer to stand.

"Dad I have a boyfriend."

"You have a what?" he shouts.

"A boyfriend."

"Who is this boy? Do I know him?"

"Yes you do know him, he is really sweet and I already know you like him."

"How is that?"

"It's Sirius." Silence.

He relaxes his face and replies. "I want to have a word with Sirius." I swallow a lump in my throat. I run into my brother and Sirius' room. "I told my dad about you and he wants to see you." I blurt out. Sirius goes pale but stands up and walks toward my dad's office anyway.

I walk to Mr Potters slowly. What is he going to say to me? No a better question is what is he going to do to me? I knock on the door and open it slowly.

"Sirius come in." he says. "I hear you have become involved with my daughter. I just want to let you know as I'm sure James has. Hurt her and I will kick you out of this house. No matter how much I like you boy, she is my little girl and if anyone hurts her, including you, I will make them pay."

"Sir I would never hurt her, I love her."

"We shan't have a problem then." He glares at me. "I will be watching you." Do I leave now? Taking the silence as no, I walk back to prongs and my room.

"You're still alive." Prongs jokes.

Emma jumps up and hugs me. "I'm sorry, I should have told you I was telling my dad but at least he knows now."

"I have a feeling he will be watching everything I do over the summer."

"We do get to spend the whole summer together though." She kiss' me.

"Knock it off."

"Your just jealous lily isn't here spending the summer with you." She teases.

_**Hope you liked it and please review.**_


	22. Head Boy?

_**Thank you thehogwartsgleechick,**_ _**GirlSwagg21 and phoenixqueen15 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. As is everyone who has reviewed, followed or favoured.**_

"They're here, they're here." My mother shouted up the stairs. Why was she so excited for our Hogwarts letters to come? I mean we have been receiving them for six years already.

"Padfoot run down and get the letters from my mam." I say as he kiss' my sisters temple.

"What if your Dad is there?"

"You will be fine, once you run fast enough." I laugh.

"James stop messing with him. I'll go get them." A pillow comes flying at me head but due to my quick reflexes, I catch it.

"I can't believe the summer is nearly over and we return to Hogwarts for the last time ever." Sirius says lying back on his bed.

"I know Pads, we have to make this year the best year ever. We also have to have the best start of year prank."

"That's a given." He smiles

Emma walks back into the room and passes Padfoot his letter. She gives me my letter before sitting on my bed and opening her own. "no way." She gasps.

"What?"

"I got prefect, which means lily got head girl. I'm so happy for her she deserves it." She smiles while continuing reading. "I'd say Remus got head boy. Who do you think will be the new prefect then?"

"How does it feel to be dating the head girl, Prongsie?" Sirius laughs.

"About the same as it feels to be dating a prefect." I throw back even though I was dating lily while she was a prefect.

I open my own letter. I wonder how many books we will need this year. I scan through the letter. It pretty much the same as usual. Wait. WHAT. I can't believe this. "Emma!"

"what's wrong?" she says. "why do you look so shocked?"

"I-I-I…"

"James use your words."

"I got head boy." She snatches the letter out of me hand while Padfoot sits up straight.

"Oh my Godric! Congratulations James." she tackles me on the bed. We both turn to see pads on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Prongsie as head boy." He says in between laughs.

"Sirius shut up." She hits him gently on the arm. "Maybe if you were a prefect or head boy, we could have done rounds together but no…" he pulls her down on top of him.

"We don't need to do rounds together for us to find a broom closet where we can…" I hate it when they get this way.

"Padfoot that is my sister do you mind." I say. "Or will I have to get my dad?"

"No no, that won't be necessary."

* * *

"Lily congratulations, did James tell you the good news?" I hug my best friend as we board the Hogwarts express.

"no what news does he have to tell me?" why hasn't he told her yet? Boys.

"Oh nothing but guess what." I pause. "I'm a prefect. Wait scratch that I'm a senior prefect."

"Really, how come you didn't tell me in your letter?"

"I wanted to see your face when I told you."

We find ourselves a compartment for one of the last times and sit in our usual places. All our friends begin to fill into the compartment first Peter, then Alice and frank, followed by Remus and Hestia and lastly my brother and Sirius. Why must those two always be late? They arrived at kings cross with me but yet they seem to be the last on the train.

"James, Emma tells me you have something to tell me."

"You are just going to have to wait." He kiss' her gently.

"Remus why aren't you wearing your head boys badge?" lily asks Remus.

"I'm not head boy."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed."

"Lily it's okay, I'm proud of the person who did get it."

"When we get to our room I have something to tell you girls." Hestia says.

"I thought we were all friends you can tell us." Sirius challenges.

"Sirius if she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't want to tell you." I give him a stern look which only lily uses.

"Emma it's okay, I just didn't want to bore the boys with girl talk." She smirks. "Do you remember that boy I was telling you about last year?"

"Yeah, the Hufflepuff quidditch player. By the way we narrowed it down to two boys." Alice replies.

"Well he asked me out over the summer. It was so romantic and introduced me to his family."

"Hestia that is amazing, I'm so happy for you." Alice smiled.

"I want to get all the details later but for now I have to hold the prefects meeting." Lily says. Remus, lily, James and I all make your way to the prefect's compartment. "James why are you coming?" lily asks. She really has no idea that he is head boy.

"I thought I should walk my girlfriend to her meeting." He still isn't going to tell her. Remus and I hold in our laughter.

"When do you think he will tell her?" I ask Remus.

"I don't think he will." We both look at each other and laugh.

"Emma you better not be a bad influence on the other prefects." Lily frowns at me. This just makes us laugh harder.

We all take our seats, with lily and James in front of us all.

"James sweetheart you can leave now." Lily kisses his cheek.

"Surprize, I'm the new head boy." He beams. Lily looks shocked. I wonder what is going through her head. I glace at Remus and we start laughing again. It's like we have our own inside joke.

"Ehm, ehm, welcome back to a new school year. I'm your head girl and James is your head boy." She pulls a face as if still registering it. The meeting goes on for some time. If I was to hold the meeting it would last ten minutes at most.

The summary of the meeting is. We are role models for the younger student so we must act in an appropriate manner. All prefects are to attend all meetings. A route for rounds will be posted in every common room as well as scheduled Hogsmeade trips. There was also a few rules and other stuff in there too.

"How do you think the meeting went?" lily asked.

"perfect." James replies but it's not as if he is going to tell his girlfriend she did a terrible job. It was perfect though, as if she planned and rehearsed the whole thing. It was a bit long though.

"James why didn't you tell me you were head boy?"

"I wanted it to be a surprize."

"Well it was definitely a surprize." This could go two ways. Lily will either be angry he didn't tell her or over joyed he is head boy.

"I think we will leave you two to it." Remus says pulling me past the two. We laugh the whole way back to our friend, role playing James and lily and the different dialogues they could have. I never really noticed but Remus is really funny and fun to be with.

"What are you two laughing at?" Hestia asks.

"nothing." We both reply. If anyone heard us they would think we were crazy.

_**Hope you liked it and please review.**_


	23. Cheddar

**Thank you GirlSwagg21, ** **phoenixqueen15 and LovelyEvil for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next Chapter**

"Are you to all loved up again?" I ask my brother and Lily. They are sitting on the couch holding hands and whispering to each other.

"We were never out love."

"That is so cheesy." I wrinkle my nose.

"How can you say that? Emma we are never out of love either." Sirius pretends to faint.

"Ohh shut up." I throw a cushion at him. "James you should get a cheese pizza and write on the box 'will you be my girlfriend or is this too cheesy?'" we all burst out laughing at my joke. I thought it was good.

"I don't need to do that. I've already got the perfect girlfriend."

"The cheesiness in this room is killing me." I say.

"Is it cheddar?" Peter askes and we all start laughing again.

"Wormtail, that was actually funny." Sirius looks surprized.

"Why are you so surprized?" I walk over to peter and sit beside him. "I think peter is very funny well funnier than you." He looks shocked. This is to funny.

"Mate I think Wormtail might be stealing your girl." Remus jokes. Sirius shoots him a death glare. I mean if looks could kill.

"I'm joking, of course I think you are the funniest person I know." I hug him while shaking my head at the others.

"You know I can feel your head shaking."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I laugh. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Sirius put me down."

"Not until you admit I'm the funniest, handsomest, most brave person you know."

"Do I have to lie?" ahh now he is walking around the common room introducing me to everyone. "We are going to be late for the first years sorting ceremony." Nope he still doesn't stop. "A little help?" I shout over to my friends but they just continue laughing.

"Okay Sirius Black you are the funniest, handsomest, most brave person I know."

"You forgot to add that I'm a gentleman."

"Sirius put me down now."

"Wow all you had to do was ask." I hit him on the arm. "We are going to be late for the feast."

Lily, Hestia, Alice and I walk ahead while the boys whisper to each other behide us. They are definitely up to something.

"James don't forget you are head boy now." I say to my brother behide me.

"Hufflepuff." The sorting hat shouts out. The Hufflepuff table erupts with cheers. I remember my encounter with the sorting hat. I was a hat stall. I told everyone it was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Yes I said Hufflepuff for my loyalty not my honesty. The truth is, I was nearly put in Slytherin. I don't have anything against Slytherin but I'm happy I was put in Gryffindor. I remember it so vividly.

"_Emma Potter." Professor McGonagall calls out. I walk up to the stool and sit down. I jump when the voice inside my head starts to speak. _

"_Ah, tricky." The hat says_

"_What is tricky?"_

"_You are rather cunning, and ambitious like your father."_

"_I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question." I said sternly not liking the fact I was being ignored._

"_And Brave like him too. Where to put you?"_

"_Why don't you put me where ever you want so I can go eat." I didn't mean to come across rude but I was really hungry._

"_GRYFINDOR!" the hat shouted. _

I never found out why I was put in Gryffindor_._

The sorting ceremony ended and Dumbledore makes his annual welcoming speech with a little extra, which concerned Lord Voldemort. I am a little too excited for the feast the first meal back in Hogwarts always tastes the nicest.

"Enjoy." Dumbledore finishes.

The tables fill with food. I mouth waters. I start to fill my plate. "Emma don't eat the carrots or peas." Sirius whispers in my ear.

"Why?"

"You will see." He kisses my cheek and I turn to tell the girls not to eat the carrots of peas.

The dessert now appears on the table and still nothing has happened. Suddenly I hear a loud roar. I spin around to see a group of Slytherins roaring like lions. I burst out laughing they look ridiculous. Then all different types of animals noises join in. students from the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw table, the Slytherin table and even the Gryffindor start to make silly animal noises.

Firework come out of nowhere and light up the great hall. 'Welcome back." Is spelt out in giant red letters on the roof. The professors all look shocked. Everything goes quite, the spell in the peas and carrots must have worn off.

"What a brilliant welcome back to a new year." Dumbledore says. I can't believe they are getting away with that. "Even in dark times you need light."

We walk back to the common room through the cold corridors. I plonk down on the couch beside the fire in an effort to warm up. "We're off to bed, Emma you coming?"

"I'm going to stay down here for a while." Sirius sits beside me and I lie down with my head in his chest. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**I'm not really pleased with this chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. I lose more than one thing today

**I know i have some explaining to do. I am so sorry for not updating in months I have been going through some family issues and on top of that I have had writers block until tonight so i put this together just to give you something:) i hope you like it and that it makes up for my absence. I also hope you are still reading after i abandoned you all but i'm back now and hopefully will be updating every week, well that's the plan anyway. **

**Thank you JustanotherHarrypotterfan3817 , thehogwartsgleechick , NamikazeMia and GirlSwagg21 for reviewing. i also want to thank everyone who has read the story and is still read, you rock and i love you all.**

James and I walk to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence. We have been 'summoned' to his office by a letter that arrived only a few minutes ago. Usually my brother and I would have loads to talk about but I think we are both worried about why the headmaster wants to see us. I know I haven't done anything! As for my brother, there are numerous things he could be called up on maybe it's just to give him a warning about no pranks considering its Halloween next week but then why am I here?

I say the password and the stairs spirals up. I gingerly walk up the stairs after James. One stone step at a time, I knock gently on the door before pushing it open. "You wanted to see us headmaster." I say.

"Come in, please sit." Professor Dumbledore motions towards the two empty chairs on the opposite side of his desk. I look at James and then follow him over to the empty chairs. The room is silent. Now I'm really starting to worry.

"James, Emma I've got some terrible news." He pause and examines us before he continues. "It's your father, I'm sorry to have to tell you but he passed away today. He was murdered by a death eaters" Silence! That is all hear or don't hear. Dead, empty silence.

This must be a dream. I will wake up soon and find myself in my bed. Everything will be good. I will get up, go to classes and go about my normal day. None of this is really happening. Wake up Emma! Wake up. "WAKE UP." I scream.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. "NO, don't touch me! None of this is real. None of it."

"Emma listen to me we are going to get through this." James says but I see the look on his face, he doesn't believe that and either do I.

I take a deep breathe. "Excuse me headmaster." I say calmly before running off down the stairs. There is only one place I want to go and I know I shouldn't go there but I need to think. I keep running, down the familiar corridors, I use one for the secret tunnels and I'm out in the cold air.

I can hear the trees rustling in the wind and the trickle of the water being moved. I run into the forest! I know, I know stupid idea but I'm not thinking straight. My brain is all muddled up and I feel like I'm about to explode. Branches break and leaves crunch under my feet as I zoom between the trees.

I'm here! I lean against the tree and slide down. What just happened? it doesn't feel real or maybe it does and I just don't want it to be. I feel so useless. I've been trying so hard at school but I still seem to be getting the same grades, I've been trying to join the order but everyone keeps telling me I'm too young, even though I'm the same age as when Sirius joined. Now on top of all that my dad's gone and there is nothing I can do! My Mother will be heartbroken, my brother will try to put up a strong front and take over as man of the house, but he shouldn't have to! My father has been taken away from my family and I'm sure all he is seen as is collateral damage. He is not collateral damage! He is my dad!

I trace the letters Sirius carved into the tree with my finger. I'm not upset, I'm actually angry! I feel so much rage and hatred. My hands start to shake with the furry I feel. I will have my revenge and when I do there will be pain felt and blood spilt. My whole body it shaking now and a single tear drops from my eye. I will never let myself feel weak or useless again or let anyone else let me feel that way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I turn around slowly, my jaw clenched and my hand gripping my wand as I feel this might just be the start of what is next to come. "I was wondering when I might be seeing you again." Kevin Ewing stands, leaning against a tree as if I'm no threat to him, I guess we all make mistake. Some more than others, I might add.

"I didn't know idiots could think never mind look to the future and hope." I say calmly.

"Shut u…"

"Hope is a funny thing." I interrupt him. "You hope to dream and dream to hope. Huh, dreams are for kids and hope is for idiots." "I guess that's why you hope." I laugh.

"You must be on a death mission. No one speaks to me like that." He shouts.

"Aren't we all? You live your life, you work hard and do your best but in the end all that hard work, all the pain, it leads to one day. The day your buried six feet under." I spit.

"Lucky you because today is your day." He gives me a slimy smile.

"Do you think?" I smile back. He looks confused, he thinks I'm up to something. Well I guess now is my chance. I raise my wand and I try to disarm him but he is to quick. I'm no where finished though. "Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus." I hit him and he falls to the ground, hard, which brings a smile to my face.

I walk over and place my foot on his chest; I can see the fear in his eyes. I wish I could say it made me feel the tiniest bit of guilty or regret but It didn't, I felt nothing. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I smirk. "What will I do with you?" I crouch down and run the top of my wand down his cheek.

"'Levicorpus." I watch Kevin Ewing being lifted into the air by in invisible force. "I'm sure if the roles were reversed I'd be covered in blood by now. I could torture you, I could leave you locked inside your own body but I've got a better plan for you." And I do. "I'm going to make you become the one thing you despise most in this world. Obliviate" I watch as all of Kevin Ewing's memories leave him. His eyes becoming empty as the last sliver of magical memories leave him.

"Relashio." Ewing falls to the ground again.

"Where am I?" he questions.

"Dave you feel asleep again, we must keep moving." I say. I can see the confused look on his face but he stand up and walks toward me anyway. "you go on a head i'll catch up in a minute."

He walks on, with a puzzled look and rubbing his head. I bend down and pick up his wand from within the leaves. That son of a bitch will never use magic again. I think as I snap his wand in half and throw it far amongst the trees.

I catch up with "Dave" and I use another secret passageway but this time I use it to go to Hogsmeade. I grab Dave's arm and turn on the spot. I bring us to an alleyway in London.

"What's going on?" Ewing is freaking out. Good, it's nice to finally be seen as a threat.

"Obliviate." I say for the second time this evening. He starts to relax.

"Dave, you have got to run." I say urgently.

"Wait what? What's happening? What are you talking about?" he says frantically.

"The Javy gang, there after you! You must run and keep running. They will kill you."

"What do you mean."

"Run and don't look back, don't trust anyone! There are crazy people out there who believe in all kinds of crazy things and they will try to make you believe too and that is how they will get you! Now go before it is too late." And with that he runs. I smile to myself before turning on the spot and arriving back in Hogsmeade.

**Again i just wanted to say i'm really sorry!**


	25. Nothing

_**Here is the next chapter. hope you like it. thank you to thehogwartsgleechick, katcamree and JustanotherHarrypotterfan3817 for reviewing. i also want to thank everyone who is still reading after my long absence.**_

"Emma, where have you been?" I question my sister when she arrives back in the common room. I thought when she ran off this is where she would have come.

I can't believe my father is dead. I need to step up and look after my mum and sister! They need me and when I tell Emma about the funeral, she will definitely need me.

"What does it matter?" she says dryly.

"I was worried about you, I am worried about you."

"Well there is no need to be! Worry about yourself and I'll worry about myself." What? Why is she acting like this? I know it's hard, I'm upset too but there is no need to act like this.

"Emma, when you left, Dumbledore told me that there won't be a funeral."

"And why is that?" Her facial expression doesn't change, not even a sign of sorrow.

I take a deep breath and look at the ground. "Emma the body has been stolen." I look into her eyes and for a moment I see my sister but then she gets lost behide to stone cold stare of the blue eyes that look at me now.

"It's probably for the best." She walks past me and goes up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. I stand there frozen, shocked. How could she say that? I want to run after her and shake her till she takes it back. My father, our father has been murdered and his murderer is keeping the body. How is that for the best? I don't think I've ever been this mad at her before. This might be how she is grieving but I'm grieving too and I'm not acting like that.

"James." I hear a soft voice say behide me. "What's wrong?" I walk over to lily and wrap my arms around her.

"My father has been murdered." I choke.

"Oh James. I'm so sorry." She hold me tighter, we stay like this until Sirius comes down.

"Mate… what's happened?" Sirius' face drops. He knows something is wrong. No matter how may time I say it, it doesn't get easier.

"Sirius, James father is dead." Lily answers for me. Hearing it again isn't easy either. I wish there was something I could do, something to honour his memory.

"Lily, will you go talk to Emma, she isn't acting like herself and Sirius will you come with me?"

"Of course." They both say in unison and if we were in a different time we probably would have all laughed.

Sirius and I walk down the corridor on our way to professor Dumbledore's office. Twice in one night under different circumstances I would have labelled this an achievement but we aren't in a different circumstance.

"James, honestly, are you ok?" Sirius asks me. Am I ok?

"Honestly, I don't know." And I don't. With that we walk in silence. I walk you the stairs to our headmaster's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear the wise voice of professor Dumbledore. I push the door open and Sirius and I walk in, closing the door behide us. "Mr Potter, Mr Black what can I do for you?"

"Professor, I would like to officially join the order of the phoenix." I say calmly.

He looks at me for a long time before saying. "Is this truly what you want? I do not want you making rash decisions after what has happened."

"Yes professor, I have been thinking about if for a while and now I think it is time. I'm ready to fight!"

"Very well but if it happens that you change your mind let me know before our next meeting in two days."

"Thank you, professor." I say before leaving with Sirius.

I wait down in the common room for Emma. I want to speak to her see how she is. Lily told James that when she went upstairs Emma was asleep. I've never been good a comforting people but I have to try she is my girlfriend. Last night I didn't know what to say to James and he is my best friend. I could tell he was upset even thought he was hiding it. Joining the order will be good for him. Give him something to focus on.

"Sirius, are you waiting for my sister?" I nod. "I have to tell her that mum is picking us up at one to go home for the weekend.

"I'm not going." Emma says from behide me. She just appeared out of nowhere. Usually you would hear her coming down the stairs laughing or talking to her friend but not to day. She stands there with no emotion, not even sorrow or sadness. It's like she has closed in on herself. Like she has shut down to stop herself from breaking.

"What do you mean you're not going?" James askes.

"I mean what I said I'm not going home." She says it as if he just didn't understand what she said.

"Emma, mum needs us."

"She'll have you."

"Don't be so selfish!" James winces as he says it. He can't bare to see her hurt never mind hurt her himself

"Well guess what, I am selfish." She says emotionlessly. "I'm not going, end of story. Tell mum I said hi and I will see her at Christmas… probably." She walks out of the common room, I'm shell shocked. She did not just say that. By the look on James' face he is shocked too.

"I'll go talk to her." I say before running after her.

"Emma, stop! What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" I question.

"Acting like what? I'm just going to get breakfast." She knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"I know you're grieving but so is your mum and brother. You need to be with your family." I try to put my hand on her arm but the shrugs it away. I can't help but be hurt by this.

"I don't need anyone! I'm just getting on with life."

I frown. "You might not think you need them but they need you."

"That's just tough luck because I'm not going home."

"Why don't you want to go home?" like James said why is she being so selfish?

"I don't have to explain myself to you but if you must know, it's because I don't want to." Like that's the real reason.

"And what princess Emma wants princess Emma gets." I turn to see Katie Bass listening to our conversation. I'm about to tell her to shut up when Emma says.

"You got it in one peasant."

"How dare you." She storms over till her and Emma are centimetres apart.

"I heard the king died in battle." Katie laughs and BAM it all happened in seconds. Emma punches Katie, Katie's on the floor and I'm holding Emma back before she attacks again.

"I would get you to kiss my shoes but the scum of the earth aren't worthy of kissing a princess' shoe." Emma laughs. What has gotten into her? This girl that I am holding is not Emma, she is not my girlfriend. What do I do?

I carry Emma away. "Let me go, let me go." She screams. She legs and arms flailing about. "I hate you." She doesn't mean it. She just isn't thinking straight.

I turn a corner and we are away from everyone else. I put her down on the ground and kneel beside her.

"You can't just go around punching people and calling them the scum of the earth." I say

"What do you care?" she spits.

"I love you so I care about you."

"That makes one of us."

"I don't care what you say, I love you and I will never stop loving you so you better get used to it. I'm not going to let you go around acting like this so for every minute of every day I will be by your side, waiting for you to come back to me."

"I haven't gone anywhere. I'm just new and improved."

"I like the old you better."

"Huh well I guess I can't be dating someone who doesn't even like me, makes me look desperate. Actually no it makes you look desperate so I guess I'm doing you a favour. You can owe me later." She winks and walks away.

_**i hope you liked it and please review because it makes me happy :)**_


	26. Hogsmeade Part 1

**_Thank you to katcamree for reviewing and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._**

Being angry all the time can be exhausting! I just want to explode. I want to run to my brother and apologise for everything I said or tell Sirius I still love him or tell my friends I miss them but I can't. I can't go back to the way things were, I won't. I can't go back to being the girl I use to be. Always waiting for someone to protect her or breaking down every time something happened. Every day Voldemort is getting more powerful and the world is crumbling, there won't always be someone to pick me up when I fall or a shoulder for me to cry on every time something bad happens. I won't be weak again.

I haven't really talked to my family or my friends in two weeks. Sirius is always there, watching me. I know he is. Whenever I look at him he looks away but I know he is watching me. He is angry at me, I know that as well. I hurt his best friend and I hurt him.

I am angry too, at everything and everyone. That doesn't mean I don't love any of them or care any less. It is actually but by that, that my anger is fuelled. Loving people hurts, hell loving things hurts too. Caring for people hurts. How can something that is supposed to be good hurt you. Sometimes I wish I could turn off my emotions. Sometimes I do. I bottle everything up and focus on one emotion. Anger, anger is my default emotion. I get hurt and it's full on bitch Emma, I make rash decisions and probably end up hurting myself and the ones I love more.

The result of the last two weeks is me going to Hogsmeade by myself. My friends tried to invite me, even though I know they are angry at me, but I ignored the offer. I want to be alone. If I stop caring then maybe, just maybe, everything might stop hurting. I have to make them hate me because if they hate me then I don't have to be with them and see the things that make me love them.

The walk to Hogsmeade was long to say the least. Walking along makes time slow down. You notice every step you take, every metre you walk. Being quiet also makes it easier to hear everyone else's conversations. "Did you hear Jake and Samantha are going on their first date today?" "Daniel had to go home this weekend, no one knows why." "Jessie is heartbroken after Dave cheat on her."

And then I heard something, I kind of wish I hadn't heard. "Speaking of heart break, Katie told me that the reason Sirius and Emma broke it off was because he found her in the bathroom with Jordan Panlly, you don't need me to tell you what was going on there." "What! Sirius deserves so much better than her anyway. I mean did you see what she did to Katie's face and all she got was two detentions."

I was so close to turning around and punching one of them if not both but I thought better of it. Who do they think they are talking about me like that especially seeing as I am standing right in front of them? They continue to bitch about and talk about how they can't see how I'm related to James seeing as he is so "delicious". You don't want me to tell you the things they were talking about doing to him. In the end I got feed up listening to them so I stopped abruptly and they walked into me.

"Eh excuse me." one of them said snottily. I turned around and raised one eyebrow. Their faces dropped. I guess they didn't know I was standing in front of them after all.

"Problem?" I ask the two girls. There not Gryffindor's and there not in my year so I have never seen them before. One of them sleek black hair while the other is her polar opposite with bleach blonde.

"Ehm... No, not with you" Blondie says cheekily. They both start sniggering at me. I'm not about to let these two twats make fun of me.

"Well I have a problem with you!" And before they can come back with another cheeky answer I continue. "Have you ever heard of me having a problem with anyone?"

"Yeh, you have a problem with Katie bass."

"No Katie bass has a problem with me. The question was have you ever heard off me having a problem with anyone." They are silent.

"Exactly." I smile. "Word from the wise shut you big gobs or I may have to shut them for you." I bring my hand to my lips and turn it as if locking a door before throwing away the key.

"Is that a threat?" Blackie says trying not to look scared but her trembling hand deceives her.

"If that's how you want to see it but I call it a word of advice."

Blondie steps forward. She's got guts, too bad I don't like guts. She starts to square me up but then just to add fuel to the fire Jordan Panlly grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"What are you doing? Haven't you heard the rumours? " I say.

"Sure I have but they aren't true. Yet." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh my merlin, don't do that again it makes you look like a pervert." I laugh, a proper laugh. I feel like I haven't laughed in weeks.

"By the way, just for future reference, It is seriously unattractive for girls to fight but I do like a girl who can throw a good punch." He winks. I grin

"Are you flirting with me Jordan? Cause ill have you know I'm take…" I go silent, my minute of laughing gone. I'm not taken.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk down buy the lake?"

"Yeh, that sounds good."

"Not worried people will talk?

"They already are." We walk down to the lake, away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Back there I was flirting with you but I wasn't hitting on you. I just wanted to see you smile again. Emma we have all been worried about you. You haven't been coming to quidditch training and it only been two weeks but some people in Gryffindor are talking about how you should be kicked off the team. Even your brother hasn't been the same without you. What is going on and I don't mean to sound blunt but it isn't just about your father, is it?"

"No, it's not. Everything just got on top of me and I broke down but I guess I didn't pick myself up very well. Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to judge me or tell anyone else." He just smiles and nods. I take a deep breathe, no use backing down now. "Do you know Kevin Ewing?" he nods again. "The night I was told my father died, he found me in the forest, Ewing I mean. Something snapped inside me and well long story short I took away all his memories, snapped his wand in half and then left him to live the life of a wanted man in London."

"That is… freakin awesome, you bad ass." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Don't praise me on something I did that was wrong." I hit him on the arm but I can't help but smile at the fact that he didn't judge me.

Suddenly we hear an awful screech, it pierces my ears. A glowing stag flouts towards us. "Emma come quick! We need you." I hear my brothers voice before the stag disappears.

_**tell me what you think might be happening and please review, it makes me happy and pushes me to write more. hope you enjoyed reading:)**_


	27. Hogsmeade Part 2

_**Thank you to darkfur663 and Katie for reviewing, you are awesome. I'm not really pleased with this chapter but hopefully my next one will be better. Anyway i hope you enjoy:)**_

Jordan and I run as fast as we can. Being the athletic type, he is way faster than I am. I mean I thought I was fast, being a quidditch player and all but he ends up taking my hand and pulling me along after him. I don't know where we are going, we just run towards the sound of the scream. The cold wind bites at my face as we run with speed, watching the ground, trying not to trip over any roots.

We come into a clearing, tall bare trees surround us. We are close, I can feel it. I don't know, call it twin telepathy, but I know I'm close to my brother. I hear another scream, my head snaps to the right and we are sprinting again. The only difference this time is I know who the high pitched scream belongs to, Lily.

Jordan comes to a sudden stop causing me to run into him. He doesn't budge, I guess that's an advantage of been a beater. He puts his finger to his lips and motions me to follow him. We creep around a tree and then hide behide another. We crouch low and peak out from behide the tree. I see my brother, a stubborn look on his face but in his eyes I see he is worried maybe even scared. I've never really seen James scared so I don't know. James' eyes are set on Lily.

"You are going to answer my questions or I will hurt her again." A woman in a black clock says.

"James don't say anything." Lily says which earns her a stinging slap across the face. The sound of the woman's hand making contact with lily's face echoes all around me.

"What do you want to know?" James spits

"Progress, that's what I like to see. First off I want to know where you sent that message to and secondly I want to know what happened to my husband?" my heart stops. Best case scenario this woman is just crazy, worst case scenario we are looking at the wife of Kevin Ewing. She has long Black hair, it trails down to the small of her back, and pricing Green eyes.

"I thought you were a dementor so I cast a Patronous charm and secondly I don't know your husband, I don't even know you."

"Kevin Ewing." She shouts.

Someone's hand comes over my mouth and I try to scream but well their hand is over my mouth "it's me, what's happening." Sirius crouches behind me. I try to answer but his hand is still over my mouth so I lick it. He makes a disgusted face and wipes his hand in his trousers.

"I don't know so shut up."

"Don't play games with me young potter, I know it was you. Kevin came home and told me all about the potter who fooled him and how he was going to teach them a lesson on the night that he disappeared."

I can see James working it all out, how it was me she was talking about.

"Your right it was me."

"No." I jump out from where I was hiding before I can stop myself.

"And who are you?" Mrs Ewing says.

"I'm Emma Potter; I'm the one you are looking for."

"Ahh it was a girl who tricked my wretched husband." She says with glee, her mood doing a complete 360. I stare at her in shock.

"You are happy that your husband it missing?" I ask slowly.

"No, no. I'm happy that a female could do the job. Anything a woman does could never be wrong." She smiles at me as if she was just giving me a known fact. "You are the famous Emma potter." I still just stare at her. "The dark lord has been talking about you quiet a lot these days and has even thought of getting someone to speak to you about joining the cause." Wow wow wow back up. I guess I got the best case scenario and the worst, seeing as she is completely crazy!

"After Kevin told him about you he thought you would make an excellent contribution to the death eaters." She rolls up her sleeve to show me her dark mark. "I can call him now if you like."

"No no that's okay, ehmm, he has already been in touch with me." I say, I need to think of a plan. "I am meeting with him later, he told me not to disturb him today unless it was urgent." I lie.

"What will we do with these two?" She points to my brother and lily the way a child would point at someone they are blaming. Was she really looking to me for guidance?

"Leave them to me, you better get out of here I think I hear someone coming." She gives me one last smile before running off.

"Why didn't you attack her? You were two against one." I shout at James but he doesn't answer me.

"Silly, silly girl." My head snaps around to see Mrs Ewing walking towards me laughing. "Do you think you are the only one who can fool people? I heard you were good but clearly not that good. That was a nice little game" She laughs. She tricked me. Five more death eaters appear out of nowhere, holding Sirius, Jordan, lily and James. "I want to know what you did to my husband!"

"I didn't do anything to him, he came to the forest and I met him there. He wanted out. He said he wanted to leave the county and have nothing to do with the war that was stirring. He apologised to me."

"liar." She screams but I can tell she doesn't know whether to believe me or not.

"It's the truth." I cry.

"Even if that is the truth, I'm still not going to let you or your friends live." She grins evilly.

She raises her wand and points it at me. This is my end and I haven't talked to my brother or my friends in weeks. Why was I so stupid? Why why why?

Suddenly there are students coming from everywhere, shooting spells and then I am shoved backward and hit my head of something hard. I hold it together for all of one second before passing out.

I can't speak. I need to warn Emma it's a trap but my body doesn't move, my mouth doesn't make a sound. I had sent the message hoping she would be smart enough to see what was going on and help save my sorry ass. I thought maybe Sirius might have come with Remus and peter. Now we were all in trouble and it was all because I had to help an "old" woman home. I should have seen her for her trickery.

"Even if that is the truth, I'm still not going to let you or your friends live." I hear the old bat say. I fight with my insides trying to run for Emma but I can't move. Suddenly sparks are flying; Hogwarts students come flooding out from behide the trees. Within an instant the death eaters flee. They know not to chance their luck when they are so outnumbered.

Once they disappear I feel the control of my body coming back to me. I search the crowd for my friends. I see Sirius, Remus and peter standing together, scanning the crowd as well, that's when I see lily crouched down beside a body, my sister's body. I push past everyone making my way to her. I collapse beside her "Please don't be dead! I can't lose anyone else, especially not you." I cradle her head in my lap. I can't lose her!

**I hope you liked it more than i did and please review letting me know what you think, it really does help motivate me:)**

**Also if you ****wouldn't mind following me an tumblr my blogs name is emiealy and i follow everyone back:)  
**


	28. Sniffles

**_Thank you to Guest, ourgoldeneyes and doglover for reviewing. you guys are awesome:) Here is the next chapter. Enjoy:)_**

Open your eyes, I tell myself but they don't want to obey. Open, open, open! I scream at myself. My head is throbbing and every muscle in my body feels stiff. I feel like I am floating in one big painful cloud of confusion. My body won't respond to what I'm telling it to do and I don't know what's happening to me. Suddenly I hear voices, maybe I'm dreaming or maybe I'm just going mad. I hope it's the former.

"Is there any progress?"

"She hasn't awoken but I'm hopefull that it will be any day now. We won't know the full extent of her injuries till she wakes."

"It is very frustrating with muggle injuries."

"Yes, quiet. She is very lucky though, if she had landed 10 cm right, the rock would have smashed her temple."

Everything goes silent again.

* * *

I sit at my sister's bed side. It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up. "James." I hear a light voice behind me. I turn around to see Madam Monroe; a look of sympathy is plastered across her aged face from years of working in the hospital wing. "I think you show go get some rest. You spend nearly every minute in here."

"I can't leave her, I promised her." The last time she was in here it was my fault and this time it is no different. I promised her then that I would never leave her. Madam Monroe sighs but she lets me stay anyway. I have been cutting classes whenever I can, along with Sirius. Jordan Panlly has been in here quiet a bit too. Sirius isn't best pleased about it. Ever since he heard the rumours he hasn't been as friendly with Jordan, even though he knows they aren't true.

I slouch in my chair and feel my eyes get heavy. I haven't been sleeping much. Tomorrow is a full moon and I guess I do need my sleep, for moony at least. I close my heavy eyelids and I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly; I'm in the hospital wing. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is Kevin Ewing's crazy wife threatening to kill James. Oh my Merlin, James. What if she did kill him? I can feel my heart rate picking up.

"ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ" I turn my head and my heart relaxes. There is James conked out on a chair. I can't help but laugh at my brother snoring.

How am I going to apologise to him? To everyone? I was a complete bitch. I was horrible! They will never forgive me. I need to go for a walk, to clear my head. I grab a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I quickly change and run out of the hospital wing before Madam Monroe sees me. She is sorting through files in her office; there are stacks and stacks in there.

I know this is stupid, going for a walk, I mean I was just in the hospital wing but well I am stupid. I walk along the grass until I reach The Black Lake. I roll up my trousers and take off my shoes and socks before sitting down with my legs dangling over the edge of the lake. The water gently trickles around my feet. It's relaxing, feeling the cold water against my ankles.

Why was I so stupid? I pushed all my friends away, I am now a target for the death eaters and my Father's body is still bloody missing. A single, warm tear falls down my face. I go to wipe it away when something wet and warm touches my face. I flinch away but relax when I realise it is only a dog. He is a black shaggy dog with the most amazing grey eyes I have ever seen on a dog.

"Hey boy, are you lost?" the dog just stares at me. "I guess you're not going to answer me... Of course you're not going to answer you're a dog. Now I'm talking to a dog, Merlin I'm going crazy." I say more to myself than the dog. The dog barks enthusiastically. "Are you laughing at me?" I look for a collar on the dog but there is none.

"You know I've always wanted a dog." I tell him. "I never really liked cats." At this the dog barks again. "Do you want to be my dog?" Why the hell I'm I asking him? "I can call you… hmm… sniffles?" he barks again. "Yeah, Sniffles sounds good. I can sneak you up to my room and you can sleep at the end on my bed. The girls won't mind after I explain it to them."

"But you have to talk to them first." I say to myself. Sniffles nudges me as if telling me to go on, or i'm just imagining it because i want someone to talk to.. "I haven't really got any friends left. I was horrible, I pushed them all away. I was especially horrible to my brother, James, and Sirius. Sirius was my Boyfriend, I love him, you know. He was so good to me and he loved me back. My dad died and I didn't take it well." That's an understatement. "I just wish there was some way for me to make it up to them, to show them how sorry I am."

"Emma, Emma" I hear James calling my name. "what are you doing out here." He says before pulling me in to a bone crunching hug. "Thank Godric you are alright. I thought I lost you."

"James, listen, I'm so sorry for everything. Please forgive me and never meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking. I..."

"Emma, your my sister, I kind of have to forgive you." He grins and hugs me again. I feel a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. James looks down at Sniffles curiously.

"James this is my dog, sniffles." I say proudly.

"Sniffles." He laughs. "Does Sniffles like his name?" James bends down and pats his head.

"Stop making fun of him." I rub his belly to which he gladly rolls over.

"Come on Madam Monroe has been looking for you, she is not happy." He laughs.

"But what about Sniffles?" I look back at the dog, he has widens his eyes as if he knows we are leaving.

"Trust me he will be waiting for you." He acts as if him and the dog have an inside joke.

"Piggy back?" James sighs but bends down and carries me back to the hospital wing.

After getting a stern giving out to by Madam Monroe, I am sent back to bed. Apparently even though I appear to have made a miraculous recovery I still needed to be closely monitored but if everything seems all clear I will be out in a day or two.

"I'm going to get… ehm… a drinks." James stands up and leaves. well that was weird.

"hey ems." I look up and see Sirius. My heart skips a beat or two.

"Sirius, i…"

"I love you too." He cuts me off. I'm in shock, he still loves me. I jump out of bed and fling my arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry, I do love you and I always will." I ramble.

"So I'm not desperate?" He smirks letting me know he is messing.

"No." I whisper before kissing him passionately.

"huhm." We both see madam Monroe glaring at us. "I told you to stay in bed or I will be banning all visitors, is that clear Mr black."

"Yes mam" He salutes.

We sit and talk for hours. He tells me everything that has been going on and I tell him that there is nothing going on between me and is just a friend.

"I met this dog today; he had the same eyes as you."

"Really and was this dog extremely handsome?"

"He was a dog." I don't know can dogs be handsome?

"I'd like to point out even in dog form, I am extremely handsome."

"what?" did he just say what I think he said.

"nothing, just joking." He laughs nervously.

"no you weren't, you're an animagus aren't you?"

"Maybe." He smiles awkwardly.

"That is so cool! Does this mean that that was you down at the lake?"

"you rubbed my belly." He laughs.

"it won't be happening again."

"we'll see."

_**Yay Sirius and Emma are back together. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know:)**_


	29. Christmas Holidays

_**Super fast upload:) Thank you to Guest and snuffles for reviewing. Enjoy.**_

"Ems, it's okay we forgive you but you owe us, you were a total bitch." Hestia says. Lily gets off her bed and crosses the room to hug me.

"We didn't visit you because we didn't know if you wanted visitors. As you know James and Sirius didn't really care what you wanted." Lily laughs. "Emma I took notes for you in all the classes you missed." She smile, trust lily to make sure I don't fall behide.

"Thanks Lils." I say sarcastically, taking the roll of parchment off her. "No seriously thanks." I say. I really need to start studying. The N.E. are just around the corner and in all honesty, I haven't lifted a book never mind opened it.

The weeks flew by. I spent most of my time sleeping, eating, going to classes, homework, studying, snogging my boyfriend in a broom closet and more sleeping. It's been a hectic few weeks to say the least but finally Christmas has come with a well-earned break. I, as usual, left packing to the very last minute.

"Emma, get up." Lily hits me with a pillow. "You have to pack." She hits me again. "You are going to be late." And again. "You will miss the train."

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shout half a sleep. I glance over at my clock on my bedside table. I have to move a few books out of the way so I can see the time. Shit! Now I really am a wake. I have half an hour to pack, get dress and brush my mane of hair and get down to the train. I fling open my trunk, roll all my clothes in to balls before shoving them in whichever way they will fit. Then I fling open my trunk again, find the clothes I am wearing today and get dressed. Twenty minutes, that has to be some kind of record.

By the time I leave, our dormitory is empty, everyone has already left. I sprint down the stair, through the portrait, down more stairs, though a corridor or two and finally out the front entrance. I'm not going to make it. I keep running, I can hear the train, it's still there. I can do this, I can make it.

I pull my trunk onto the train just as it departs. I'm panting from all the running I just did. I'm sure I look a right mess. I only had time to half brush my hair and I'm sweating like mad. I wouldn't be surprised if my fly was down. I quickly look down and am relieved to see it's closed. Phew, at least I made it.

I stroll down the crowded corridors, catching my breath and looking for my friends.

"Hey Emma." Jordan Panlly grins at me. "I saw you running. Did someone sleep in?" he jokes.

"Shut up." I hit him playfully. "Some of us just aren't as organised as others." He laughs.

"Do you have any plans for over the Christmas holidays?"

"Everyone is staying in ours again this year. You are more than welcome to come over any time you want." I say. "What about you, doing anything exciting?"

"I was thinking of having a party but that is only if I can get my parents out of the house." He rolls his eyes.

"Ohh and am I invited to said party." I ask.

"Emma you don't even need an invitation." He laughs. "I've got to go but I'll write to you." He says as he walks away.

Do I really need to go to another Christmas party? My last experience at one wasn't my finest hour. I was so drunk, it was horrible. If I do go I swear I will not be drinking.

A knock on a compartment window snaps me out of my daydream. "I thought you didn't make it." James laughs. "You need to start setting an alarm."

"I did, it just didn't wake me up."

"It woke the rest of us up." I hear Hestia whisper.

"Where is Alice?" I ask looking around.

"She decided to stay at School with Frank. She told you this morning."

"No she didn't, did she?" I'm so confused.

"It's okay; she already wrote a letter to mum telling her." James says.

I swallow a lump in my throat. I lean in and whisper so only James hears. "You didn't tell mum what I said about maybe not being home for Christmas, did you?" please say no.

"It's okay, I didn't. How could I say that to her?" even though he asked me a question I know the conversation is over.

We play a few games of exploding snaps before the sweet trolley comes around. I buy loads of sugar quills and Chocolate frogs. "Jordan might be having a party over the holidays."

"Pfft"

"Sirius you can't be mad at him, he didn't do anything." I say. "If it does happen, I'm going. Any of you going to come with me?"

"We are all going to go." Hestia smiles evilly. "We have to go shopping first though."

"I think it will be a casual attire party." I say.

"No party is casual." She states.

* * *

"Uhh these heels are hurting my feet. Hestia, do I really have to wear them? I'm tall enough already." I complain.

"Yes, they complete the look." She says before walking out our front door. Jordan sent me a letter yesterday, telling me the party was on and ever since, Hestia has been planning outfits and hairstyles. On the other hand Sirius was planning getting drink. Which everyone was excited about, except me.

We decide to walk to Jordan's considering it's only a 10 minute walk but in these heels it's going to feel like an hour. I stroll down the road hand in hand with Sirius. "Are we going to be doing shots tonight?" he smirk. I just glare at him.

"It's been a year, will I ever live it down."

"You asked me into you bed." He laughs.

I stretch up and whisper in his ear. "I might ask you in again tonight." He stops walking. I can't believe I just said that. I keep walking, waiting for him to reply.

"You dirty tease." He laughs before running after me and lifting me over his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down! My dress!" He puts me down but continues laughing.

"I think I should find a boyfriend who doesn't carry me around like a sack of potatoes. Do you think Jordan would be up for it?" Now it's his turn to glare at me. "I'm joking. Seriously, you to get it into your head, Jordan and I are just friends."

I knock on The Panlly's door and I am greeted by, an already drunk, David. He does that weird hand shake/hug thing boys do before He takes our coats and shoves them into a packed cupboard just inside the door.

We all split up to socialise. Lily and James leave to go dance, Sirius, Remus and Hestia go to get glasses for our drinks while Peter goes to the bathroom. Seriously we only left home ten minutes ago. I follow the noise of the music and find the sitting room. I scan the room trying to find anyone I know.

"Looking for someone?" I hear Jordan say behind me.

"Yes, not particularly you but someone."

"You know you want me." he grins.

"You need to stop flirting with me and I actually need to stop flirting back." I know it's only playful banter but Sirius is seriously getting the wrong impression.

"Emma, I'm gay."

"Really or are you just messing with me?"

"Really, just don't tell anyone yet only a few people know."

"But if you were straight you would totally be in to me, right?" I mess.

"Oh yeah, definitely." He smiles.

"Can I tell Sirius? I promise he won't tell anyone." I ask.

"Okay but only him." He points his finger at me as he walks away.

I spend the rest of the night walking around, talking to people, dancing, snogging Sirius and drinking non-alcoholic beverages. It was an uneventful night and that's how i like it.

"You are welcome to stay on the couch." David slurs as he leads us to the door.

"No, I think we should head home. " I smile.

"Good luck tomorrow morning." James sniggers. we all know David will be feeling the consequences tomorrow.

Sirius wraps his arm around me as we walk home. "When am I going to be getting that offer we talked about early?"

"When my friends aren't in the beds beside me." I say back.

"There is always my bed." He whispers.

"With me brother in the same room? Really?"

"Okay, I'll give it to you. I didn't think that one through."

"I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." He nods. "Jordan Panlly is gay so you have nothing to worry about."

"Sure it's not as if he could compete with me anyway. I'm charming, funny and let's not forget dashingly handsome." He winks.

"Of course not, no one could" I say sarcastically.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, it motivates to write faster:)**_


End file.
